Los fracasos corregidos del heroe
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry fue un viajero en el tiempo. Pero fallo y fallo en todo lo que hizo. Cansando de tanta perdida y dolor, se rinde. Un dios acude a su ayuda y le dará una nueva tarea. Harry nuevamente ira a un nuevo mundo pero esta vez será diferente. Porque habrá nuevos enemigos. Dioses y demonios. Pero Harry jamás volverá a estar solo. HarryHarem.CANCELADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Los fracasos corregidos del héroe.**

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece. **_

"_Harry fue un viajero en el tiempo. Pero fallo y fallo en todo lo que hizo. Cansando de tanta perdida y dolor, se rinde. Un dios acude a su ayuda y le dará una nueva tarea. Harry nuevamente ira a un nuevo mundo pero esta vez será diferente. Porque habrá nuevos enemigos. Dioses y demonios. Pero Harry jamás volverá a estar solo"_

_Harry x Harem_

* * *

_Intentos, Fracasos, Amor, Dolor y Destino._

La desesperación lo llevo a hacerlo. Algo que maldecía en esos momentos. El intentar cambiar todo para mejor. Y tenia excusa para ello. Porque su vida no fue bonita, nunca lo fue, siempre fue una clase de cuento para niños en donde debía de enfrentarse contra monstruos y problemas durante toda su travesía. Siempre luchando, siempre peleando, siempre sufriendo, siempre corriendo, siempre matando, siempre. Para entender como su existencia termino en ese tormento de culpa y soledad hay que saber de quien estamos hablando. Harry james Potter. El niño-que-vivió. El maestro de la muerte al obtener las tres reliquias de la muerte. Futuro Capitán Auror. Vencedor de Tom Riddle o conocido como Lord Voldemort. Títulos y más que en cierto sentido no tenía ninguna importancia. Porque igual como es conocido con todos esos títulos y mas, en esos momentos era un simple hombre. Un hombre que ha logrado dominar el viaje en el tiempo. Un hombre que se considera a si mismo un ser maldecido por el destino. Un ser que se odia. Un ser que llora por el dolor. Un ser que…solo lleva el nombre de Harry Potter.

La guerra había terminado y él fue vencedor pero las consecuencias fueron nefastas, sus amigos fallecieron, sus familiares igual, la escuela que una vez amó fue vaporizada, todos sus conocidos igual sufrieron pero el continuo. La vida seguía su curso. Por ello él vivió, porque ese fue el titulo que aunque odiado se había ganado por la perdida de sus padres, El niño-que-vivió. El no podía suicidarse porque si, seria desperdiciar lo que los demás habían sacrificado. Entonces el vivió aunque no con muchas ganas. Al pasar los años se dio cuenta de la verdad que Voldemort había notado y que trato de hacer algo al respeto aunque con su maligno y retorcido modo. El mundo mágico era un lugar que nunca cambiaria y al pasar los años se dio cuenta que la intolerancia, el fanatismo, la indiscriminación seguía presente entre los mágicos, aun con derrotar a Voldemort se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado.

Voldemort quería cambiar ese mundo pero al modo oscuro, esa es la diferencia. Y Harry termino disgustado con el mundo mágico y decidió cambiar ese odio en una fuente de energía para hacer las cosas mejor, para que los nacidos de Muggles tuvieran palabra en ese mundo, que aquellos con sangre no-humana tuviera algo de igualdad, quería hacer la diferencia. Como quiso hacerlo Hermione. por su querida amiga que había fallecido que lo intento pero no logro ,es mas ,nunca supo como podía hacer el cambio ,otra cosa que no se le pudo enseñar en Hogwarts. Gracias Dumbledore.

El tiempo pasó y el disgusto por el odio que había entre los seres mágicos ocasiono que Harry no buscara una esposa y formara una propia familia y era porque quienes podían haberle dado lo que mas quiso, una familia propia, habían fallecido. No había necesidad. El continúo intentando hacer la diferencia pero no funciono, así que se rindió y continúo con su vida y cuando ya era muy mayor ocurrió otra calamidad. Un nuevo señor oscuro apareció pero este era diferente. Era un nacido de Muggles, ese mago oscuro logro hacer lo que mas temían los sangrepuras, reunir a los rechazados en una sola bandera y se lanzaron a la guerra. Harry no participo, mucho tiempo que se mato con Voldemort y que en su tiempo de retiro debía de volver a pelear ¿y que ganaba? Nada, el solo quería que el tiempo pasara.

Esta guerra fue más sangrienta que la de Voldemort pero mas corta, un par de año se podía decir. Los sangre puras eran estúpidos, ellos eran pocos y fue su arrogancia que les llevo a la caída. Pero esto llevo a una desgracia, los sangre puras rompieron la ley de secreto mágico y mostraron al mundo entero la existencia de la guerra. Todo pudo haber ido bien, la raza humana en total podía haber entendido a la magia y así juntos, mágico y Muggles, hubieran cooperado juntos para un mejor futuro para todos. Pero con la masacre de aquel mago oscuro ocasiono que el pánico y el miedo estallaran entre los Muggles. Obviamente hubo una aun mayor guerra catastrófica. Y Harry no combatió, no era por ser egoísta, era que ya había pasado su tiempo, ese era un asunto de la generación mas joven y aunque quisiera ¿Qué ayudaría? Solo era un hombre viejo que ya había llegado a su final.

Pero el mundo estaba cayendo rápidamente ,guerra nuclear combinado con energía mágica ocasionaron desastres a la madre naturaleza y finalmente ocurrió el fin del mundo ,fuego cayendo del cielo ,continentes partiéndose en dos ,miles y miles de vidas inocentes perecieron a causa de esa terrible guerra. Pero Harry sobrevivió, poseer la capa de invisibilidad, la varita de sauco y la piedra de la resurrección le dio un escudo a la toxicidad en el aire del planeta.

De una manera irónica, el hombre que no hizo nada para detener la guerra entre mágicos y Muggles, fue el último hombre vivo en la tierra. Y Harry podía haber dejado que la cosa continuara así pero no pudo. Harry por muy viejo, solitario y de corazón adolorido que fuera, seguía siendo el mismo, el jamás cambiara a lo que era cuando tenia quince años, un joven que ponía en sus hombros las vidas de todo el mundo. Y eso fue lo que impulso a Harry a hacer la diferencia, el mundo había perecido por ello debía de evitar que todas las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera, así que con el mundo a su disposición logro conseguir la suficiente magia y usar unos gira tiempos de los restos del ministerio para crear una maquina del tiempo, Obliviandose a si mismo para evitar que la mentalidad de un anciano deteriore su sentido de las cosas, se necesita mentalmente joven y centrado. Entonces hizo lo imposible y retrocedió al pasado para salvar las vidas de sus seres queridos y cambiar el mundo mágico para evitar el fin del mundo.

Pero fallo. Fallo tantas veces.

El podía ir a varias épocas de su juventud, para cambiar las cosas a mejor pero fracaso en todas y cada una de ellas, cuando pensaba que la meta estaba cerca de su alcance, fallaba y todos morían con el, cuando eso ocurría se encontraba en una corriente de luz que el descubrió se trataba de la línea mágica del espacio-tiempo o corriente del tiempo, por ello logro regresar al pasado en varias épocas pero siempre fracasaba. Intento cuando tenia onces años, intento durante el torneo de los tres magos, intento cuando tenia siete años, intento cuando tenia dieciséis, hasta intento cuando era un bebe y el tenia que vivir todas esas vidas intentando cambiar las cosas. Pero nada funcionaba, pasaba los años haciendo que todo resulte pero nada salía bien, por cada acción había una consecuencias, muertes prematuras, accidentes incorregibles, sucesos inexplicables e incluso enfrentamientos con algunos de sus conocidos. Fue horrible, intento quince veces cambiar el pasado de todas las maneras pero siempre fallaba. Y eso le trajo dolor, soledad y deseo de muerte.

Porque en cada una de esas vidas, los cambios tantos sutiles como drásticos ocasionaban sucesos que estaban fuera de sus manos. Y eso quería decir que ocurrían cosas relacionadas con el corazón. Porque es un dolor mayor era el fracasar y ver como quienes habían aprendido a amar morían sin poder hacer nada. Todas aquellas que llamo amadas había dejado una parte de ellas en su corazón y la derrota era amarga al sentir el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido, uno mas que un amigo o un familiar. Sino uno que tú amas como ser humano, en su caso, al amar una mujer era traumático y demasiado para soportar. Y su dolor era porque fueron varias.

Quinces veces intentos de ir al pasado para cambiarlo dieron resultados fuera de lo conocido. En su tercer intento, que fue cuando había decidió ir a los ochos años y comenzar a cambiar las cosas en esa época, se había topado por accidente con una niña que eventualmente sabría era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, su persona mas cercana. La diferencia fue que siendo el primer amigo de Hermione en su niñez ocasiono que ella fuera más apegada a él. Cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts, Hermione fue como su mano derecha, ella estuvo en el hasta en los momentos mas mortales, hasta ella rompía las reglas por el, eventualmente Harry vio a Hermione mas que una amiga, sino la vio como mujer y amante, así que intento algo con ella. Las cosas resultaron bien y la alegría que sintió Harry al estar con Hermione era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Pero en su cuarto año, cuando Harry había intentado a llevar a Voldemort a los jueces del torneo para que vieran que él estaba vivo cosa que se cumplió, Voldemort en represalia mato a los presentes, incluyendo a Hermione. Y aunque había acabado con varios Horrocrux, eso no garantizo para que Harry fuera el siguiente ante la varita de Voldemort. Pero a él no le importo, la muerte de Hermione fue algo que marco a Harry.

Su quinto intento fue que el decidió ir a Slytherin, para así saber que era lo que quiso decir el sombrero seleccionador sobre que triunfaría en la casa de las serpientes. Pues nunca lo supo porque el la paso horrible siendo un Slytherin, todos le odiaban y repudiaban el hecho que el niño-que-vivió era un Slytherin. Fue horrible pero aprendió algunas cosas, como tal pudo entender porque los Slytherin terminaban siendo fríos y oscuros, era por el odio y el maltrato de las otras tres casas además del favoritismo que le daba Dumbledore a los Gryffindor, aunque tampoco podía decir que los Slytherin eran inocentes. Otra cosa que aprendió era que Ron era un abusivo, le hostigo de lo peor durante esa vida y hasta frustró sus intentos de acercarse a Hermione. Por ello termino relacionándose con Daphne Greengrass, arrogante y fría como un Slytherin debía de ser, conocida como la reina de hielo Daphne termino siendo su apoyo en su, nuevamente, vida estudiantil.

Para sorpresa de Harry ,un día ,Daphne se le confeso alegando que ella siempre se había sentido sola por muchas razones personales ,siendo Harry el único que hablaba con ella como una amiga y no como un pedazo de carne ,como muchos niños sangrepuras hacen ,ella termino enamorándose de él. El acepto, porque para él era inhumano romperle el corazón a Daphne cuando ella había mostrado lo frágil que era, su relación fue duradera, Harry se aseguro que los problemas fueran resueltos con tiempo. Pero no sucedió y esta vez no fue culpa de Voldemort sino Grindelwald que había regresado al poder y en un ataque masivo a Hogwarts, Daphne fue asesinada a traición por uno de los esbirros ocultos de Grindelwald, Hermione quien se volvió oscura por la soledad causada por los de su propia casa. Harry eventualmente fue capturado, torturado y asesinado despues. El no culpo a Hermione, se culpo a si mismo y a Ron, porque fue este ultimo que con sus comentarios ofensivos llevo a que Hermione se recluyera por si sola. Que cosas ocurren sin uno saberlo.

Su sexto intento fue que hizo una cosa diferente, termino cuando tenia quince años, el esta vez no intento nada con Hermione o con Daphne, sin importar que tanto le doliera, el no intento algo con ellas debido a que Hermione ya estaba enganchada con Ron y el no podía acercarse a Daphne por la relación de odio entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El cambio aquí fue que decidió entrenar para ser más fuerte y en un accidente logro desbloquear sus habilidades mertamorfagas. Y entonces termino pasando tiempo con quien seria primero su entrenadora para despues ser su tercera novia; Nymphadora Tonks. El logro evitar la muerte de Sirius por lo que paso a vivir a Grimmauld place con su padrino, que logro limpiar su nombre y también pasar tiempo con Nymphadora y finalmente que una relación floreciera entre ellos dos. Y al final de sexto curso, Nymphadora le pidió matrimonio, si bien suena raro lo que sucedió fue que Nymphadora pensó que era una broma que era la novia que pedía la mano del novio aunque ayudo también que estaba embarazada y que su padre había amenazado con cortarle las pelotas a Harry si no se casaban.

Harry acepto gustoso y gracias a que había destruido una gran parte de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y que Dumbledore seguía vivo, parecía que la guerra terminaría y no habría mucha perdidas. Pero fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en la batalla final Nymphadora había sido asesinada por Nagini y eso lastimo demasiado a Harry pero el siguió luchando, el aun tenia a su hijo por que luchar pero entonces cuando había, al parecer matado a Voldemort, unos años despues un día apareció como un fantasma y se apodero del cuerpo de su hijo ya crecido. Despues descubrió que él era un Horrocrux también y por ello Voldemort jamás había desaparecido. Voldemort había quitado la parte de su alma de él y eso ocasiono que muriera, Voldemort entonces siguió su masacre contra los inocente usando el cuerpo de su hijo. Eso fue muy doloroso. Fue su mayor dolor, la perdida de Nymphadora, vivir con esa perdida y lo que le sucedió a su hijo fue demasiado para el. Por ello en su siguiente intento (séptimo) murió por la baja autoestima.

En su noveno intento el decidió no ir a Hogwarts, esa escuela le había causado tanto dolor que no podía creer que una vez había llamado ese lugar un hogar. El decidió ir a Beauxbatons, solo para estar en un lugar que no tuviera la vigilancia constante de Dumbledore y todo esos embrollos, el continuo con su búsqueda de los Horrocrux, parecía que cada viaje que hacia, los lugares cambiaba con algunas diferencias. En medio de eso tuvo una sorpresa monumental, él había llamado la atención de Fleur Delacour que se convertiría en su cuarta novia. Y eso no su culpa, la perdida de su tercera amada y su hijo le había hecho reacio a acercarse a otra mujer. Por ello el ignoro deliberadamente a todas las Veelas de la escuela francés, incluida Fleur y eso llamo mucho la atención. Siendo Harry que había pasado mucho tiempo en sus viajes con Fleur, se volvió inmune a los encantos Veelas y deliberadamente ignoro a Fleur, cosa que hizo que la francesa intentara por todos los medios enamorar a Harry, fue muy difícil pero solo lo logro cuando se abrió al mago de cabellos negros, contándole que le quería, que le deseaba, que le amaba y que jamás se retrataría.

Harry dudo en eso pero decidió darle una oportunidad a Fleur aunque le advirtió seriamente que ella podría estar en peligro de muerte con estar con el y ella no se retrato, estuvo con el en las malas, es mas, fue la primera en confesar que había viajado en el tiempo y los sucesos que ocurrieron con las mujeres que estuvieron cerca suyo. Fleur le entendió y le reconforto en todo. Ella fue su ayuda y lo fue hasta que fallo, él pudo eliminar el Horrocrux de su cuerpo pero al mantenerse lejos de gran Bretaña ocasiono que esta cayera a manos de Voldermot y este armara un ejército para atacar a los Muggles. Se puede decir que fue mala idea, ocurrió lo mismo que sucedió en su línea de tiempo original, guerra mundial y eventualmente destrucción. Fleur lo sabía y aun con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que volviera, que ella sin importar que tiempo o lo que sea, ella siempre le serie fiel.

Su decimo intento demostró que era verdad, ella eventualmente se convertiría en su mejor amiga pero sucesos de esos cambios llevo que ella no este con el como pareja pero al menos estuvo con el durante los sucesos de esa dos veces. En aquella vez intento algo diferente, el viajo por todo el mundo en búsqueda de conocimiento, encontrando diferentes tipos de magias y su modo de usar, el regreso a gran Bretaña a lo que seria 1994 o cuando estaría en su cuarto curso. Nada había cambiado o al menos así lo seria ,de una manera termino compitiendo en el torneo de los tres magos ,aun cuando no era de una escuela pusieron su nombre en el cáliz y obligatoriamente debía de participar ,él no fue peso ligero y sobrevivió ,hasta evito que Voldemort creara un cuerpo usando su sangre en ese cementerio pero al final ,días despues ,si lograron tomar su sangre y Voldemort había regresado ,la diferencia ahí es que el ministerio no le calumnio sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Harry tenia que admitir que esa vida fue la mas loca de todas. Porque quien termino siendo su quinta novia era nada más ni nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Si que lo fue. Fue muy raro pero para entenderlo ahí que saber otra cosa.

Cuando Harry había regresado al mundo mágico en 1994 ocasiono que Sirius escapara de Azkaban en ese año, porque el creía que Harry había muerto y no lo hizo cuando lo había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones, durante su escape Bellatrix también logro escapar. Eventualmente, cuando Harry supo sobre eso fue a Grimmauld place para encontrarse con su padrino y cuando llego encontró que Sirius estaba siendo amenazado por Bellatrix, el logro evitar que hubiera un asesinato de parte de la loca pero, Harry no supo si fue por piedad o quien sabrá, dejo vivir en Grimmauld place a Bellatrix. Entonces el junto a los dos primos black se la pasaron juntos, incomodadamente debía de añadir, pero juntos para evitar que se mataran y mantener controlada a Bellatrix. Entonces un día descubrió algo que le impresiono a mas no poder, Bellatrix había sido afectada con un potente hechizo japonés llamado Kotoamatsukami que permitía controlar a una persona, a diferencia del Imperio, este hechizo era efectuado mediante la vista con Legeremancia por lo que es casi imposible detectar si alguien había lanzando tal hechizo en alguien, además el hechizo era mortífero porque la persona podía jamás darse cuenta que estaba siendo controlada.

Harry logro descubrirlo ya que hizo un escaneo mental de Legeremancia a Bellatrix y descubrió que su memoria y racionalidad estaba siendo frenado por una fuerza externa. Mediante el uso de unos complicados hechizos de eliminación de control mental logro despejar el hechizo de la mujer. Lo que ocurrió despues fue muy raro para ser comentado ,Bellatrix dio su total voluntad a Harry por haberle librado del control de quien le había lanzado ese hechizo , Rodolphus Lestrange cuando se negó seguirle a unirse al lord Voldemort ,una historia muy complicada para ser explicada en ese momento como también el como terminaron siendo pareja. No tenia que decir que eventualmente termino muriendo y fracasando, esta vez Bellatrix, supo en la corriente de tiempo, que intento seguir peleando a su honor pero la presión le gano y termino suicidándose.

Su treceava vez fue de lo mas raro ,ya había estado perdiendo las ganas de seguir combatiendo en el mundo mágico ,así que intento simplemente dar la espalda a su patrimonio mágico y vivir como un Muggles en otra parte del mundo. Descubrió también que las monedas de los magos en realidad eran de oro puro, se convirtió en muy rico con eso y esa fue la razón que logro irse del continente y vivir en otro lugar como un Muggle. Y así lo hizo, él vivió como una personal "normal" hasta que cumplió diecinueves años porque fue encontrando por un enviando por el ministerio para encontrar al niño-que-vivió y esa resulto ser Katie Bell. Harry rápidamente se negó, el confeso que ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, mentiras sobre ser vidente y que alego que quería vivir una vida normal y no matarse por un mundo que eventualmente termino odiando. Para su sorpresa Katie le dio toda la razón, ella era una mestiza por lo que igual tuvo que pasarla terrible durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. También comento que desde la muerte de Ginny Weasley en 1992 las cosas se habían ido terribles para aquellos con ancestro Muggle.

Harry se acordó que fue por el que Ginny no había muerto por culpa del diario de Tom Riddle, él se había dado cuenta que tantas perdidas había hecho que su corazón se enfriara a todos los valores que alguna vez tuvo. Pero la sabia que las cosas no cambiaría. Por ello planeaba suicidarse para ir a la corriente del tiempo y comenzar todo de nuevo, con renovadas fuerzas. Pero Katie le pillo en ese momento y le detuvo, en ese momento emocional tanto por el fuerte shock que sufrió Katie al verlo intentar matarse por si mismo ocasiono que las cosas entre ellos dos se les fuera de la mano. Y finalmente terminaran enrocados en una cama teniendo relaciones. A Harry le afecto mucho porque sabia bien que cosas ocurrían con las mujeres que terminaba con el. Por ello dejo a Katie y como un cobarde ,se quito la vida para regresar a la corriente del tiempo ,él no quería sufrir el dolor de perder a alguien que le quiso ,no importa si fue por un momento o no ,Katie le quiso cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Y él era muy espiritual sobre ese tema. Y lo fue aun más en su catorceavo intento.

Y finalmente intento numero quince fue el detonante final de su determinación al cambiar todo para mejor. El había regresado cuando tenia un año de edad, él no era muy útil en ese momento pero fue capaz de hacer magia accidental y señalar a su madre que Peter Pettigrew era un traidor, el no hizo mas nada, ya estaba cansando de hacer cambios que eventualmente terminaban en muerte y dolor. Su madre logro captar el mensaje y cuando Voldemort había aparecido, logro a duras penas sobrevivir con el. A diferencia de muchas cosas Lily fue señalada como la que derroto a Voldemort y a él solo como el factor decisivo, él no se molesto, es más, se alegró que pudiera tener una infancia, otra vez, en donde nadie tenía que señalarlo como el jodido niño-que-vivió. Pero su madre se volvió un objetivo para los mortifagos vengativos, por ello cuando tenia cuatros años fue espectador de la tortura y muerte de su madre. La mujer que le había dado la vida, la mujer que se había tomado la molestia para intentar que viviera había fallecido igual, él no lo pudo soportar. Ya era suficiente, había perdido a Hermione, a Daphne, a Nymphadora, a Fleur, a Bellatrix y a Katie intentando arreglar la vida de todos cuando la suya se marchitaba con cada maldito intento. Despues de la muerte de su madre, el simplemente se suicidio y decidió quedarse en la corriente del tiempo viendo como seguía su curso sin entrar en ella para intentar cambiarlo y fracasar una vez mas.

Él se rindió.

Por ello Harry james Potter ,el niño-que-vivió ,el maestro de la muerte ,el vencedor de lord Voldemort ,el jefe de la casa de los Potter ,heredero de Gryffindor ,Black y Peverell ha estado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo solo frente a una corriente de tiempo contemplando sus fracasos ,sus perdidas y sus dolores. Recordar a sus amadas era algo tan doloroso que evitaba hacerlo. El ya ni se acordaba cuando fue verdaderamente feliz, tranquilo y libre de preocupaciones de todo ese embrollo, lejos de la magia, lejos de su familia Muggles, lejos de magos malditos oscuros, lejos de magos que quería que le salvara, lejos de problemas del corazón, lejos de todo eso. Solo el, ahí, con una sonrisa, tranquilo de todo los problemas, siendo solo Harry, no Harry Potter, solo el mismo. Pero no podía recordar, incluso cuando nació a finales de julio ya estaba en peligro por ser hijo de sus padres, no podía decir que hubo un momento en el que terminaría sufriendo o en peligro de alguna clase….

-_No…hubo un momento…mi hijo…._-Cuando nació su hijo con Nymphadora, fue en ese momento, cuando veía a su propio hijo, a un pequeño niño que nació del amor que tuvo el y Tonks, hizo que Harry sintiera una gran alegría, un gran regocijo y en ese momento mientras su pequeño bebe agarraba con su pequeñita mano su meñique, fuel el momento que Harry Potter fue normal, que no estuvo en peligro y estuvo alejado de todos los problemas que tuvo su vida. El simplemente fue padre en ese instante, fue simplemente Harry como papa de un pequeño bebe. Eso era algo tan normal pero tan especial que daba alegría y tristeza a Harry por lo que termino sucediendo y porque su pequeño ya no existe al igual que todas sus amadas, las que conoció ,las que amo ,las que protegió y las que anhelo en todas sus vidas. Y ya había perdido las esperanzas de que si cambiaba las cosas, todas ellas estarían con el. Pero ese no seria el caso, él estaba condenado a la soledad para siempre-… Quizas sea una clase de castigo por viajar al pasado.

-Todo eso es correcto, mortal-Harry se sobresalto gravemente y dio la vuelta para ver algo que le saco un quejido de asombro. Frente a él era un ser gigante, de un cuerpo esbelto con la cabeza rapada y con una mirada seria e impotente. Harry se sintió tan pequeño, en realidad lo era porque apenas era mas grande que una uña del dicho gigante. El mencionado se acomodó para que su ojo mirara directamente a Harry- ¿Sabes quien soy yo?

-Te mentiría si dijera que lo se pero no. Puedo adivinar que tiene que ver con el tiempo.

-Exacto, mortal. Soy Chronos, el titán y dios del tiempo. No tengo que decir lo demás porque sé que ya has hecho tus deducciones. Harry Potter, el primer mortal en dominar el poder de viajar en el tiempo aunque sea su propia vida, una vida condenada a la guerra, dolor, muerte y sufrimiento. Pero pobre muchacho, desgraciadamente eso fue obra mía.

-¿Cómo un castigo?

-correcto, cuando viajaste al pasado por primera vez cometiste una falta, a mi, el titans del tiempo y por ello debías de pagar caro por tu atrevimiento, te permitir regresar al pasado de la manera que tu quisieras y que encontraras el verdadero amor en ellas para así terminaras fracasando sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Sufriste el dolor del resultado del amor a los amigos, del amor a los familiares, del amor a tus almas gemelas, el amor de tu madre, el amor de tu padrino, el amor de tu propia carne y sangre, tu hijo. Eso es un castigo suficiente para quien se atrevió a romper mi dominio que es el tiempo.

-Yo…yo…..no sé que decir, debería de molestarme pero siento tanto dolor que no tengo ganas de pelear con algo que quizas sea la mas pura verdad.

-Veo que comprendes, la sabiduría esta en ti Harry Potter, veo que has aprendido bien, no puedes controlar todo, eso es la clave, debes de adaptarte a tu destino, ni mas ni menos pero…si tu fueras alguien que solo quería poder y por codicia, te hubiera castigado pero tu lo hacías por amor, simple y puro amor, a todos aquellos que han perecido en todas tus dieciséis vidas. Haz aprendido que no puedes manejar el tiempo a tu antojo pero no puedo permitir que tu dolor continúe así. Haz aceptado que cometiste un error y haz pagado el castigo, es tiempo para que porfin tengas una vida, una vida que te merezca.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vida? Yo ,no ,no quiero ,no quiero vivir otra vez ,años tras años de puro esfuerzos en intentar que todo sea mejor ,para ver sufrir a otros por mi culpa y la de Voldemort. Todo ese esfuerzo dio resultado a solo dolor y sufrimiento. No quiero vivir en otra vida destinada al amargo fracaso.

-No, te equivocas mortal, esta vida será la tuya, no una manejada para cambiar las cosas, no, esta es una vida de verdad, una vida que disfrutara y que triunfaras. Siendo yo el manejador del tiempo también soy capaz de manejar los universos alternativos, hay un universo en la cual hay dioses y demonios, estos están enojados con Voldemort en su intento de alcanzar la inmortalidad, por diferentes razones han decidido lanzarse a la guerra contra la humanidad.

-Genial, otro fin del mundo.

-Y no te equivocas humano, ese mundo es el cual mis hijos, los dioses del olimpo residen pero la cuestión es que he visto el futuro y en esa guerra ellos morirán eventualmente, si bien Zeus me traiciono y me lanzo al Tártaro por milenios, siguen siendo mi hijo, mis pequeños, que si bien hice mis barbaridades con ellos, aun siguen siendo parte de mi sangre y carne. Por ellos le protegeré aunque no pueda hacerlo directamente, pero contigo….

-¿Conmigo?

-En ese mundo, en esa vida, tú eres el punto en la que decidiría el destino de la humanidad y de mis hijos. Pero he visto el futuro y tu morirías, tu madre sobrevivió pero despues de que el llamado Voldemort lanzara el hechizo de la muerte, tu usaste magia accidental y terminarías apareciéndote en otro continente, ahí morirías de hambre eventualmente. Pero eso se puede cambiar, puedo enviarte a esa vida y dar una garantía para la humanidad y los dioses idiotas que planean ir a su propia destrucción.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Dime porque? ¿Qué gano con esto?

-A Diferencia de las demás vidas donde solo tu garantiza la victoria o el fracaso, en las otras siempre fracasarías, en esta no, esta en tu propia manos cambiar las vidas de todos. Me eres de utilidad en estos momentos, por ello te pido que hagas lo que es mejor todas esas vidas.

-¿no has notado que he intentado hacer eso mas de quince veces? ¡He fracasado en todas!

-Porque quise, pero hiciste grandes cosas por si solo, haz logrado romper mis expectativas y eso es decir mucho, además, te puedo dar algo que te dará la fuerza para continuar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A tus amadas-Los ojos casi muerto de Harry se abrieron a mas no poder. Eso le había llamado la atención. El con una mirada de dolor y desesperación escucho a Chronos hablar- Puedo hacer cambios en la vida de los mortales, sutiles pero no grandes. Pero eso no te interesa y sé que estarás pensando "no importa si son las mismas personas, ellas no son mis amadas" pues te aseguro que lo son.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Cada una de ellas murió antes o despues que tu lo hiciste y el tiempo entre eso no es mucho, es porque ellas esta conectadas a ti. Algo como bonos mágicos, tu entenderás despues, ellas siguen siendo parte de ti, al tenerlas en tus memorias hace que sigan existiendo. Como también que cuando ellas murieron tome sus almas a la espera del momento en que te dieras cuenta del error en que cometiste en jugar con el tiempo. Ellas aun existen.

-…continua….

-lo que quiero decir es que cuando te envié a esa vida, las enviare a ellas, obviamente ellas no se acordaran pero tendrá la alma que tu amaste, será tu trabajo en ganártelas otra vez pero tu y ellas compartirán un vinculo que asegura que la unión se complete. También hare unos cambios con esa tal Bellatrix pero eso no es el punto. Estarás con ellas otra vez, eso es lo que mas anhela.

-Si…aunque mi hijo…

-Si, el también pero eso cuando estés con la Metamofarga. Pero te lo advierto ,al enviarte a esa vida tendré que borrarte todos tus recuerdos pero tendrás el poder prodigio de Regulus ,Regulus fue un caballero en tiempos mitológicos que nació con la capacidad de manejar cualquier arte del combate y de la energía mágica ,fue el prodigio mas poderoso de todos los tiempos t esa misma habilidad te permitirá tener una intuición a las cosas ,como tal serás capaz de sentir que cosas ocurrirán ,también serás eventualmente mas fuerte pero eso es porque ya conoces mucho sobre la magia.

-Entonces….básicamente viviré pero tendré la oportunidad de encontrarme con mis amadas y aunque no sepa nada, sabré que mi destino es detener a Voldemort y evitar la guerra de los dioses y los demonios con la tierra…. ¿Algo mas?

-Solo que debes de tener cuidado, esa es tu última vida, tú ultima oportunidad pero también tu verdadero regreso al pasado si es que se le puede llamar así. Te enfrentaras a grandes enemigos, quizas te ganes la mira de algunos demonios y algunos de mis hijos o nietos sea cual sea el caso pero ten fe en que lo lograras.

-No tengo Fe. Yo lo hare por mis amadas, por mi familia, por mis amigos y por mi hijo. Aunque no me acuerde de esto, sé que mantendré ese dolor en mi alma y eso será un recordatorio del porque luchare una vez mas. Por ellas y por mi pequeño.

-_mortal tonto, no crees que tienes fe pues déjame decirte que tu amor por todos aquellos es tan grande, que tu fe es tan similar como la fuente de la esperanza de la caja de pandora. El mayor poder existente. Quizas fue por eso que pudiste seguir luchando, fue por amor, creo que es por eso que nosotros los inmortales somos seres tan celosos de los mortales, nosotros no entendemos el amor aunque gracias a ti puedo entenderlo un poco. El amor a mis hijos tontos. confié bien en este mortal._

-Estoy listo Chronos, cumpliré con lo que me pediste aunque no me acordare. Solo cumple con tu palabra-Con esas palabras Harry james Potter desapareció en un rayo de luz que partió hacia lo desconocido. El gran titans solo miro al vacio por unos segundos para despues ver la corriente del tiempo. El con lentitud lo toco con uno de sus dedos haciendo los cambios que necesitara su enviando para salvar a sus tontos hijos y a los mortales de su aparente fin, solo esperaba que las cosas resultaran como deseaba.

-….Lo que hace un ser por amor.

* * *

Harry james Potter, de un año y unos meses de edad sollozaba mientras se encontraba en el suelo, siendo observado por el basto campo de estrellas del cielo. El pequeño Potter había estado no hacia unos diez minutos con su madre en su habitación antes de que escuchara a su padre gritar con miedo, despues su madre hacer una cosa raras, para que lo siguiente que supiera fue que su madre estaba en el suelo inconsciente mientras un sujeto le apunto con una vara y le lanzara un rayo verde que le golpeara para que despues rebotara al dicho sujeto. Despues sintió una sensación de miedo y lo ultimo que vio antes de sentir que giraba a todas partes era a su madre gritar aterroriza.

Bueno, el no entendía lo que había visto pero él se acordaba mas no entendía. Eso sin saberlo es una consecuencia del trapazo de alma de Chronos a su cuerpo, no se acordaba de su anteriores vidas pero el poder de Regulus le hacia sentir las cosas. Harry apretó sus pequeñas manitas para despues lanzar un grito por el miedo que sentía. El sin saberlo había ocasionado que su grito fuera escuchado a varios kilometro de ahí, si no fuera por Chronos habría muerto pero ese no fue el caso. El aun tenía un destino que cumplir, aunque el no sabia nada de esto, solo sabía que su madre estaba por ahí y que la quería porque tenía miedo. Aunque para aclarar, su mente realmente no pensaba así, apenas era un niño de un año y unos meses.

-¡Ikki! ¡Deprisa! ¡Creo que lo oi por aquí!-Harry escucho la voz de una mujer, un poco fuerte y firme, pero mujer al final. El volvió a llorar por su mama, él la quería. De unos arbusto salió una mujer de unos veintiochos años, de un rostro hermoso pero afilado, con unos ojos cafés y una cabellera larga de color negro que a la luz de la luna parecía dar un breve destello verde. La mujer salió de entre el arbusto mostrando que tenía ropa de un practicante de artes marciales-¡Ikki! ¡Ya encontré quien hacia el ruido! ¡Es un niño!

-¡Cálmate Shaina! ¡Ya voy!-De lo mismo arbusto salió un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer, de piel bronceada, con musculo tonificado, de unos ojos aguamarina y cabello oscuro, casi rayando al negro azulado. El hombre tenia igual vestimenta de un artista marcial solo que no tenia mangas en los brazos y estaba mas sucia que de la mujer. La mencionada con rapidez se acercó al pequeño Harry y lo tomo con cuidado.

-¿Cómo un niño termino varado aquí? El pueblo esta a unos dos kilómetros al sur, es imposible que alguien viniera a tan alto de la montaña de Grecia ¿tu que piensas Ikki?

-Yo no se Shaina pero no importa de como o porque dejaron a un niño, lo importante es pensar que deberíamos de hacer.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Hablémosle al maestro de esto, él es alguien muy caritativo con los niños, seguro que el hara algo con este, a mi no me importa pero me molesta que haya personas que dejan a sus hijos tirados así sin importarle.

-supongo que es verdad. Mejor vámonos. Oye pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? Hehe, supongo que no me responderás ¿Cierto?-Harry quien estuvo callado durante todo ese tiempo solo se dispuso a mirar a la mujer sin responderle porque era prácticamente imposible. Pero el con cuidado movió su pequeña manta, la que había estado con el durante toda la noche, y la mujer fue capaz de ver que en el borde de la manta había un nombre-… Harry….Potter ¿conque ese es tu nombre eh, pequeño? Pues bien, me parece un lindo nombre. Te prometo que serás feliz con nosotros, Harry.

Y así Harry fue llevado junto a esos dos a un templo de artistas marciales oculto en Grecia. En diferente partes del mundo o mas en concreto en gran Bretaña aunque también en Australia ,unas chicas de varias edades tanto como infantes o bebes o una ya mayor extrañamente sintieron como una sensación llenaba todo su cuerpo para despues desaparecer. No supiera que fue eso y no le dieron importancia pero el cambio había sido hecho. Harry Potter por otro lado ya esta dando sus pequeños pasos a un nuevo camino. A una nueva historia. Muchas historias han sido contadas pero esta será una de la más grande. La historia en la que el héroe trágico hara su ultimo intento.

Para salvar a quienes más amaba.

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Uff, un primer capitulo muy largo ¿no les parece? Espero que fuera de su agrado, en serio que puse mi alma en esta historia, en todo se lo puse. En el próximo capitulo, un poco de tranquilidad y mas cosas sobre esta versión de Harry Potter porque como dijo Chronos, el hizo unos que otros cmabios en ella, como tal con Bellatrix. En esta historia Lily esta viva pero no la emparejare con Harry ¡eso seria incesto! Y no creo que podría hacer eso, no, ella estará con alguien mas, así que quienes esperaban Harry x Lily pues que mal y ¡ugh! O ¡ahhh!**_

_**Quería al principio usar a Romilda como parte del harem, quería al principio usar a una de las chicas que Harry conoce pero nunca, directamente yo que yo sepa, se ha relacionado, pero decidí en Katie porque Romilda solo le interesa el niño-que-vivió no en Harry Potter. Por ello escogí a Katie y me parece genial aunque no tuvo mucha participación en la historia. Yo igual también pensé en Pansy Parkinson en vez de Daphne porque, sabemos que ella es una perra pero quería cambiar algo, pero decidí despues a Astoria pero cambie de opinión con Daphne porque Astoria es dos años menor que Harry y si bien eso no es un problema, en su época de Hogwarts no podrían tener una relación, así que termino siendo Daphne aunque creo que es cliché. Sobre Bellatrix, a mi me gusta esa loca y quería una vez emparejarla con Harry pero nunca se me entro las ganas, hasta ahora. Tengo mi manera de como sucederán las cosas.**_

_**Como sea, en este fic habrá líneas de sangres, nuevos poderes tantos de otros magos como de Harry, suceso fuera del canon, como dijo Chronos habría cambios, cosas nuevas sucederán y Voldemort no será el único problema. Será un gran proyecto, espero. Habrá temas de Saint Seiya, Fairy tail entre otra series de tipo fantasía. Habrá temas nuevos e historia con este mundo mágico. También mostrare especiales de las vidas de Harry y sus novias. **_

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los fracasos corregidos del héroe.**

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece. **_

"_Harry fue un viajero en el tiempo. Pero fallo y fallo en todo lo que hizo. Cansando de tanta perdida y dolor, se rinde. Un dios acude a su ayuda y le dará una nueva tarea. Harry nuevamente ira a un nuevo mundo pero esta vez será diferente. Porque habrá nuevos enemigos. Dioses y demonios. Pero Harry jamás volverá a estar solo"_

_Harry x Harem_

* * *

_Cambios a través del tiempo._

Chronos podía dar con seguridad que Harry james Potter era el único capaz de enfrentarse a un peligro como tal que ocurría en su propio mundo, es decir ¿enfrentarse con magos oscuros, dioses vengativos y demonios destructores? ¿Quién haría esa locura con L mayúscula? Pues ese era Harry Potter. Pues contando que Harry hasta se ha encontrado con el Shinigami (dios de la muerte) el ser que personificaba a la muerte o en cierto sentido la parca misma podía dar testimonio a su poder y valentía. Pocos humanos han hecho esa tal hazaña y Harry logro triunfar en lo que muchos no han hecho. Las batallas serán legendarias para el heredero de los Potters y mas títulos, él era el único en enfrentarse a lo imposible. Ese era Harry james Potter. No por nada él siempre fue alguien de lo imposible. Sobrevivir al hechizo de la muerte ya lo hacia alguien destinado a superar las expectativas humanas comunes y resurgir para estar en lo mas alto. Batallas vendrán y Harry Potter tendrán que dar todo lo que tenga en sus manos para ganar y sobrevivir. Pero todo puede resultar un rotundo fracaso si no da todo en sus futuras pruebas y batallas. No podía decir que sucedería pero Chronos sabía bien que al menos hizo algo por cambiar el oscuro destino de la humanidad y salvarla igual como también a sus descarriados hijos.

* * *

Las quinces vidas extras de Harry Potter fueron de lo mas emocionantes, tales como ejemplos las que termino con sus novias como también unas que no fueron tan alegres y muy peligrosas. La primera vez fue cuando intento hablarle a Dumbledore sobre lo que ocurrió en el futuro pero el director demostró su verdadera faceta en encerrar a Harry en Azkaban alegando en su contra por demencia ,no es que Dumbledore fuera malo es que no deseaba que la información del futuro se filtrara y es que el creía que Harry no soportaría guardar secretos ,él pensaba que únicamente él podría guardar a salvo todo ese conocimiento, por ello mando a Harry al mismo infierno ,Harry murió por culpa a la exposición prologada de los Dementores ,Dumbledore fue idiota al creer que Harry que tenia muchos malos recuerdos podría aguantar estar en Azkaban sin daño alguno mientras que él iba a la caza de los Horrocrux ,esa primera vez le hizo a Harry ver que los viajes de tiempos deben de ser un secreto de muerte ,por ello el jamás volvió a confiar en Dumbledore e hizo bien. La segunda vez en que Harry regreso al pasado el aprendió en como escoger bien a sus amigos porque hubo problemas debido a ello. En eso uno puede entender porque Ginny Weasley no termino siendo una novia de Harry Potter. La cuestión es que saber el modo en como Harry termino con Ginny.

Ginny Weasley era una chica inocente, ella nunca haría algo malo en contra de Harry o eso era así, Ginny en su niñez estuvo enamorada de la imagen del niño-que-vivió que muchos le pusieron a Harry, era un enamoramiento inocente, simple e inofensivo. Cuando Harry termino con Ginny la razón fue que no quería que ella fuera un objetivo de Voldemort además que simplemente debía de centrarse en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux y si se llevaba con el a Ginny no podría concentrarse adecuadamente entre otras cuestiones relacionada a lo mismo.

Ginny acepto las palabras de Harry pero hubo algo que hirió a Harry sin saberlo ella ,ella pensaba que Harry no estaría feliz hasta que matara a Voldemort cosa que a Harry le pareció como un puñetazo en el estomago ,el no deseaba matar a Voldermot ,el deseaba sobrevivir ,el deseaba salvar y proteger a todos sus conocidos ,el sinceramente no le importaba a todos las personas mágicas debido a que estas siguieron ,como ovejas ,las palabras del profecta ,además que la mayoría de los magos eran inútiles ya que se quejaban y nunca hacían algo al respecto porque ,véanlo de este modo , no importa que tan poderoso era Voldemort el jamás podrá vencer miles de magos unidos en una sola bandera contra el pero dejando eso a un lado ,el no deseaba vencer a Voldemort como si fuera un especie de batalla final entre dos Super enemigos ,el deseaba sobrevivir ,simple. Pero Ginny en ese comentario daba a entender que pensaba que Harry estaba obsesionado con Voldemort y que veía que su destino o alguna clase de tontería que era su deber en derrotar a Voldemort como si fuera un héroe de un cuento.

Fue como una realización para Harry (esto fue en su verdadera primera vida) y entendió que Ginny no lo conocía lo suficiente, ella aun en el fondo lo veía como todos los demás le veían, el elegido, no el verdadero Harry Potter, no simplemente Harry, el chico que quiere vivir con normalidad. Y siguió pensando y pensando hasta que llego a una realización horrorosa. Dos de hecho. Una es que de verdad que no tenia la autoestima suficiente como para aspirar a enamorarse de otra chica ,inconscientemente se enamoro de Ginny debido a que como ella una vez fue una chica fan entonces no tendría problemas con ella ,es decir en cortejarlas y todas esas cosas que usualmente hacen los chicos para llamar la atención a una chica ,una vez mas los dursleys no le ayudaron para nada ,el inconscientemente sabia que si la invitaba a salir podía recibir una respuesta afirmativa y así evitándose todo lo que tiene que ver el cortejo y la forma en que un hombre llama la atención de una mujer. Era como si se estuviera conformado, no aspirando a algo mas, no luchando por algo, una vez mas yendo por el camino de Ron, a lo fácil. Y la segunda es que Ginny se parecía a su madre, algo que le hizo gritar asustado por veinte minutos seguidos. Por ello la idea de tener una relación con Ginny fue tachado con fuerza.

Y en su segundo intento como el había logrado destruir el diario de Tom Riddle antes del ataque del basilisco ocasiono que Ginny no estuviera de frente al peligro que significaba la vida de Harry Potter y por ello al pasar el tiempo, su enamoramiento termino volviéndose una obsesión, no fue su culpa pero como Harry siempre le evitaba y nunca interactuaba con ella e incluso cuando ella intento llamar su atención el actuaba que ella no estaba en su presencia. Así que por muy maga que fuera Ginny aun seguía siendo humana y como tal, en algunos casos, hay algunas emociones que hacen que algunas personas terminen haciendo aptos imperdonables a nombres de las emociones fuertes. Como el enojo, odio, celos y posesión.

Y esto último fue que impulso a Ginny que le incrustara un cuchillo en toda la espalda a Harry ocasionándole su segundo fallo. Fue por eso que impulso a Harry a tener una infancia medianamente normal y que en su tercer intento conociera a Hermione y así supiera como tratar a una mujer mientras crecía con quien seria su primera novia en sus viajes en el tiempo. En su octavo intento nuevamente, porque parecía ser un requisito en cada uno de sus intentos, destruir los Horrocrux y en esa fue capaz de descubrir un nuevo tipo de magia de luz. La magia de Fairy tail.

Fairy tail como muchos otros fueron gremios conformados por magos en el tiempo antiguo que estaban compuestos por magos especializados en diferentes tipos de artes de magia, tales elementales, rúnicas, encantos, transfiguración, alquimia, transformaciones, etc. Fairy tail fue el gremio mas poderoso de magos de todos los tiempos y eso lo demuestra al haber dejado escrito parte de su magia en los tiempos actuales. Harry logro encontrar dos estilo mágicos de gran poder, como tal el primero que era uno de los tres tipos de hechizos legendarios creados por la fundadora de Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion, y se dice que quien posea el conocimiento de esos tres hechizos seria capaz de dominar el mundo, por suerte esos hechizos eran magia de luz. Harry encontró el hechizo mas débil de las tres grandes hechizos, el hechizo era conocido como **Fairy Glitter** (Resplandor hada) capaz de causar una gran cantidad de daño a cualquier ser de oscuridad además de dañar únicamente a quien considera enemigo el usuario. El otro hechizo que le perteneció a un legendario mago, que comparando su poder de lucha estaría en el mismo nivel de Merlin en su inteligencia, ese fue Gildarts Clive, ese hechizo era muy complicado de pronunciarlo porque era una combinación de lenguaje vikingo, egipcio y mesopotámico pero Harry logro crear una versión menor que llamo **Kurasshu **(Crash) que le permitía capaz de romper todo lo que tocaba.

Pero conocer ese tipo de magia ocasiono que una orden de creyente de unos de los primeros magos oscuros de la historia llamado Zeref supieran sobre el e intentaron atacarle creyendo que él era quien traería a su señor Zeref de regreso a la vida y enfrentarse a todos esos magos ocasiono que perdiera el foco y perdiera en la batalla final pero es que fueron mas de noventas mortifagos contra el solo ,aun cuando poseía a su lado el Fairy Glitter y el Kurasshu no fue capaz de triunfar ,al final la cosa no se supo si ese mago oscuro Zeref existía o no pero oraba a dios que no lo fuera porque por lo poco que supo de ese tal Zeref fue que el quien invento el avada kedavra ,ya va diciendo que tan mortal era. Su doceavo intento fue de lo mas peculiar ,Harry sabia bien que la razón del porque no regreso al tiempo en la cual Tom Riddle era un niño y advertir a alguien ,aunque le doliera ,incluso a Dumbledore del peligro del heredero de Slytherin pero no podía debido a que aunque podía regresar cualquier momento de su tiempo era porque necesitaba su cuerpo físico para estar conectado al mundo terrenal ,el solo podía regresar en el tiempo de su propia vida pero el intento de una manera ir al tiempo antes de la primera guerra mágica ,hacer algo o lo que sea.

Así lo intento y para su horror encontró que el termino en el cuerpo de Voldemort de niño, eso era debido que como ese maldito trozo de alma seguía pegado al suyo fue capaz de hacer tal hazaña pero por amor a Merlin, Morgana, Godric e incluso a Salazar que el shock fuera tan fuerte que su alma salió del cuerpo del joven Tom Riddle sin hacer nada. El jamás haría una locura así otra vez. Su catorceavo intento fue de lo mas peculiar, el termino siendo un Ravenclaw y logro obtener una gran cantidad de información de la magia, en ese momento decidió simplemente dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían de ser, hacer unas alteraciones aquí y allá para ayudar a algunos pero no causar grandes cambios, él se centraría en prepararse en saber todo lo que pudiera de hechizos y aumentar su poder mágico, cuando se enfrentara a Voldemort en 1997 estaría listo para hacerle frente. En ese intento el termino relacionándose profundamente aun mas con Katie Bell e incluso le pidió matrimonio convirtiéndose en su segunda esposa.

La razón de su derrota en ese intento fue que Voldemort pidió ayuda para la batalla final, Harry había mostrado habilidad extraordinaria y había superado a todos los intentos de Voldemort en hacerle daño e incluso Harry logro desbloquear el Kotoamatsukami que tenia puesto Bellatrix y logro que ella estuviera de su lado pero como Harry no había hecho cambios en el ministerio, Bellatrix tuvo que irse a la clandestinidad y no participo en la batalla final. Voldemort se sintió abrumado y entonces, como una jodida epifanía, Voldermot volvió a usar un viejo plan fallido, uno que Harry jamás espero, Voldermot fue en la búsqueda de Nícolas flame y en medio de una lucha titánica, Voldemort logro apoderarse de la piedra filosofal. Secretamente Voldemort logro reunir a sus últimos Horrocrux lo cuales serian Nagini y el guardapelo, uso la piedra filosofal para darle cuerpo sanos y poderosos a sus otras parte de alma dando resultados a tres voldemorts iguales de poderoso e inmortales. Y todo sabemos bien que eso no resultaría para nada bien. Y así podemos dar testimonio de todas las aventuras de Harry Potter, algunas fueron normales, otras fuera de lo común e inclusos algunas impresionantes pero todas tenían algo en común: fracaso. Y Harry termino cansándose de todas esas perdidas.

Por suerte para el, Chronos levanto el castigo que se le dio por haber jugado con el tiempo e incluso le dio la verdadera oportunidad de tener una vida y si fuera lo suficiente persistente seria capaz de encontrarse con sus amadas. Pero el lugar en donde Harry Potter termino varado era un mundo complicado, en donde dioses y demonios existen pero igual había detalles que en otras vidas no existen. Pero eso será para despues. En ese momento Harry Potter solo estaba viviendo su infancia aunque no todo es color de rosa y Harry Potter sabia bien sobre eso.

* * *

-¡Maestro! ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡¿Alguien respóndeme?!-Un niño de unos ochos años de edad corría con desesperación por un pequeño valle que estaba siendo consumida por unas abrazadoras llamas. El niño tenía un pantalón viejo y sucio de color negro como a la vez una especie de camisa de color blanco pero este tenía integrado placas en el pecho y en sus hombros. El niño tenía la piel pálida, de cabello negro con destello azul pálido sucio que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo larga, de unos relucientes ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lentes viejos y para finalizar una gran cicatriz en forma de rayos en su frente. El niño corría a alta velocidad por todo el incendiado valle en la búsqueda de su maestro y padres pero lo único que veía eran cadáveres o personas siendo consumidas por el fuego. Ese niño era nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter.

Harry james Potter había tenido la mala suerte de haber nacido con un destino que le marcaria para siempre, ser quien derrotaría al lord tenebroso del mundo mágico del reino unido de la época de los 80, Harry Potter fue conocido como el primer ser humano mágico en haber sobrevivido el hechizo avada kedavra sin haber usado un medio físico para defenderse solo con la protección de sangre hecho por su madre pero Harry si había contribuido a eso, pero eso no era el punto. Terminar en Grecia puede haber sido una ayuda para Harry, contando que sin saberlo tenia el deber de detener una guerra entre humanos, demonios y dioses en la cual garantizaría la destrucción de todo lo existente, porque estar en Grecia ocasiono que terminara viviendo con un cierto tipo de personas. La orden de los caballeros de la diosa Athena. Una orden que no hacia más de mil doscientos cuarenta y tres años atrás había sido conformado por poderosos guerreros mágicos capaces de hacer grandes hazañas que ni el poderoso Merlin creería posible.

Merlin puede haber sido grande en conocimiento y nivel mágico pero él no era un luchador por lo que las acciones de esos caballeros era algo de admirar. Pero la orden termino en desgracia cuando su amada diosa Athena corto lazos con los mortales y eventualmente la creencia de los dioses griegos desaparecería de la faz de la tierra mas que solo otro mito sin importancia pero la orden continuo existiendo aunque ya no poseía caballeros en ellas, únicamente historiadores, hombres que contaban historias de padre a hijos para que jamás se olvidaran a aquellos héroes de esas era de héroes y luchas. Harry Potter por cosa de la circunstancias termino siendo encontrando por una pareja de recién casados que lo llevaría al maestro de la orden.

Harry entonces fue adoptado por los jóvenes Shaina e Ikki que lo trataron como si fueran su propio hijo pero le dijeron la verdad de su paternidad porque no querían que Harry se sintiera traicionado en no saber la verdad, Harry no le reprocho y su amor hacia ello siguió siendo firme aun con saber que de hecho ellos no eran sus padres. Pero entonces ocurrió una cosa muy curiosa cuando Harry tenia tres años , un día de la nada una luz brillante había cubierto a Harry para despues desaparecer en un santiamén dejando paso que en su brazo derecho había aparecido un tatuaje de color rojo con la forma de una V horizontal apuntando a su mano ,con tres líneas en las puntas y un símbolo de una hada con una cola en el centro de la V. el maestro de la orden ,llamado Shion hizo un estudio a ese tatuaje y encontró que era un especie de símbolo rúnico recolector de energía de luz y que era capaz de dirigir hacia donde y como se usa esa energía almacenada. Era un hechizo mágico de gran poder.

La orden era consciente del mundo mágico aun cuando en ella no había ningún ser mágico en la misma, el maestro Shion y sus cuatros sabios consejeros sabían sobre los mágicos pero el hecho de que no existan caballeros era debido a que no había necesidad de los, con su diosa Athena desaparecida no había ninguna razón para continuar con el objetivo principal de la orden: proteger a la humanidad y velar por los deseos de la diosa de la guerra justa, Athena. Pero con la aparición de Harry, siendo un mágico, supusieron que era una señal para que la orden nuevamente renaciera. Así que el maestro Shion le dijo a sus seguidores y consejeros que Harry se convertiría en el primer, más de un milenio, en un caballero mágico. Y el más poderoso de todos.

El entrenamiento fue duro al principio ,a Harry se le fue instruido en artes mágicas ,como la manipulación de la energía mágica o conocida por los magos como magia sin varita avanzando ,igual la creación de runas y estudios de ella ,también el arte de creacionismo es decir transfigurar las cosas como uno quiera ,también lanzamientos de magia en modo ofensivo ,también le instruyeron en magia elemental y también manipulación de forma con magia ,pero también le enseñaron artes Muggles como artes marciales ,también le enseñaron estudios de escuela como geografía ,matemática ,biología ,historia entre otras asignaturas que llegarían al nivel universitario. Si bien puede parecer imposible u otra clase de tontería la verdad fue que todo eso era teóricos, puros escritos dejados por los antiguos caballeros en las biblioteca de la orden como también planteamientos que hicieron algunos de los sabios, por simple curiosidad cabía destacar porque algunas de esas cosas no existen realmente, como también las artes marciales era solo para que Harry no se desconectara con su lado humano y que no se volviera un mago idiota.

Ellos en verdad no esperaban que todo eso sirviera. Pero rayos, si funciono, Harry aprendió todo eso durante esos cincos años. El aprendió todo lo teórico y lo replico todo a la perfección, hizo lo que muchos magos en el mundo no pudieron hacer en su niñez, ni siquiera los magos compuestos de las tres grandes fuerzas en el mundo mágico en general pudieron hacer. Las tres grandes fuerzas son organizaciones que clasificaban unos ciertos tipos de poderosos y de renombre magos por todo el mundo y esto eran: **Los Diez magos Santos** conformados por los magos con gran conocimiento de la magia actual, de este grupo es parte Albus Dumbledore. **Los Ouka Shichibukai** (literalmente de japonés significa Siete Señores de Guerra del Océano) poseedores de magias únicas y de artes sin iguales aunque algunos son magos oscuros, como tal Voldemort es parte de ellos y **los Erste Magier** (De alemán significa Primeros magos) miembros de una orden usuarios de magia sin varita y de talentos estupendo, como ejemplo de este grupo se encontraba Aberforth Dumbledore y Apolline Delacour. Se dice que cuando algunos miembros de estas tres fuerzas estén juntos en un suceso, esta será revolucionaria. Pero Harry había mejorado lo que muchos de esos magos jamás pudieron hacer.

Harry aprendió todo eso debido a un factor de gran importancia: gracias a Chronos Harry desarrollo la habilidad prodigiosa del legendario Regulus. Regulus fue un guerrero ,no hacia unos dos mil ochocientos años atrás ,perteneciente justamente de la orden de los caballeros de Athena ,Regulus fue un caballero de gran poder y fue un prodigio en toda la palabra ,a una edad tan joven Regulus fue capaz de aprender diferentes tipos de estilo de luchas y era capaz de manejar la magia a un nivel superior a los otros quienes han tenido experiencia por décadas no poseen ,pero no solo era eso ,Regulus era tan poderoso y listo en batalla que era capaz de analizar los estilos y movimientos del enemigo durante los enfrentamientos ,era capaz de detectar los ritmos de sus rivales e incluso asombrosamente era hasta igual en emular los estilos y la forma en que combatía sus oponentes en solo minutos ,capaz de imitar su estilo e incluso hechizos y poderes en un instante lo que le hacia alguien de temer pero eso no era todo ,Regulus era tan asombroso que era capaz de superar sus limites y seguir combatiendo aun cuando su cuerpo era mágicamente destruido.

Regulus era tan diestro en el manejo de la energía mágica que fue capaz de usar una técnica prohibida por si solo que únicamente tres magos maduros pueden hacer y fue tal que fue capaz de partir en dos una gran puerta de diez kilometro de altura hecha de piedra de obsidiana mágico que se dice que es un metal superior al diamante. También fue capaz de invocar los espíritus de los doces signos del zodiaco para crear el ataque que seria casi comparable a la explosión de un planeta. Eso y mas fueron los logros del invencible Regulus y lo mas sorprendente fue que apenas era un joven de unos quinces años a la hora de su muerte. El cual fue luchando por un enemigo que logro obtener sangre del dios de la muerte Hades convirtiéndole casi inmortal pero que fue derrotado por Regulus en una titánica batalla que la orden jamás olvidaría. Fue tal su fama y poder que a Regulus se le concedió una constelación a su honor.

Harry recibió parte de lo que hizo grande a Regulus aunque estaba por verse lo que haría en su vida, la razón del porque Harry fue muy diestro en la manipulación mágica es porque su alma ya siente que sabe sobre todo eso y es mas fácil para el entender sobre esos fundamentos, eso también explica la marca que apareció en su antebrazo derecho debido a que eso era parte de su hechizo Fairy Glitter. Aprendió magia elemental de rayo, la capacidad de lanzar esferas de energías blanca, mientras en su entrenamiento en redirigir su energía mágica a alguna parte de su cuerpo para tener aumento de resistencia o velocidad o mejorar sus sentidos como también termino desbloqueando sus habilidades mertamorfagas aunque no sabia como usar esa habilidad al cien por ciento, solo en ocasiones era capaz de cambiar algunas parte de su cuerpo.

También era capaz de crear de su cuerpo cadenas mágicas capaz de atrapar lo que sea. Con el arte de transfiguración era capaz de crear cosas mediante la creación, con la suficiente cantidad de magia y el deseo era capaz de cambiar cosas a lo que el deseara por lo que era una gran ayuda durante su entrenamiento. En su conocimiento de artes marciales era muy avanzando, ver como sus maestros hablaban y hacían las katas fue suficiente como para que Harry las emulara satisfactoriamente e incluso era capaz de combinarlas para crear un estilo de lucha totalmente nuevo y aleatorio. Si combinaba eso con ataques mágicos seria imbatible. Pero apenas era un niño así que sus objetivos no eran tan grandes.

Harry fue considerado el campeón de la orden y esperaban que el fuera el guerrero mas poderoso que haya producido la orden, por ello todo el pueblo de la orden amaban y conocían muchísimo a Harry pero eso atrajo mala atención afuera de Grecia. En cada ciudad, pueblo o en algunos casos lugares apartados que no había ningún Muggles de todo el mundo existe su propia versión de un mundo mágico y en cada uno de esos pueblos tienen sus propias costumbres, historias y batallas. Esto ultimo podíamos decir que en cada pueblo mágico tiene sus propios héroes y villanos. Grindelwald y Voldemort no son los únicos magos oscuros que han existido en el último siglo, han existido otros magos oscuros de igual de peligroso y poderosos. La diferencia es que la mayoría no son revolucionarios sino que se vuelven nómadas y hacen sus acciones en solitario pero igual esto no los hacia menos peligrosos ,es mas ,habían miembros de los Shichibukais que son magos oscuros pero estos no han hecho algo tan llamativo como hizo Grindelwald y Voldemort. Es tal hecho que las hazañas, aunque menores pero importantes, de Harry se habían extendido hasta varar en el mundo mágico de Grecia, en la cual atrajo la atención de un mago oscuro, un sujeto llamado vaske tegn conocido en Egipto como "la arena de fuego" quien era capaz de usar magia elemental de fuego y dominar un estilo de magia en la que se emplea la arena reconocido medianamente por los bajos mundos de lo mágico.

Vaske era un mago oscuro deseoso de poder y reconocimiento, cuando escucho sobre Harry en el mundo mágico griego el sabia también sobre el mito de la orden de los caballeros de la diosa Athena, el deseoso de encontrarse con Harry y obtener información sobre un tipo desconocido de magia se embarco para ir al pueblo en donde vivía la orden. Eventualmente Vaske logro encontrar el pueblo de la orden y exigió que se le diera información por Harry y los tipos de magias que poseen pero se negaron rotundamente en sus exigencias porque todos veían a Harry como su mayor logro, su orgullo, el legado de la orden por lo que hasta darían sus vidas para protegerlo. Vaske furioso por tal negativa comenzó a atacar el pueblo usando su conocimiento mágico del elemento fuego y un terrible incendio cayo sobre el pueblo mientras Harry había salido a pasear por el rio al oeste del pueblo y al verlo incendiarse a la lejanía se dirigió rápidamente al pueblo para buscar a sus padres y a su querido maestro. Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Maestro Shion! ¡Maestro Dohko! ¡Maestro Albafica! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde están?!-Harry gritaba frenéticamente, él sabia bien que la situación no era normal. Sus gritos de terror y desesperación era una muestra de cual estado se encontraba. Estaba preocupado por sus padres y sus grandes maestros que si bien son simples humanos son iguales de sabios pero sobretodos, a su opinión, personas de gran corazón. El siguió corriendo por todo el pueblo que parecía caerse en cenizas por la fuerza del fuego.

El de improvisto se detiene para mirar como a los lejos una persona reía con fuerza mirando toda la devastación en la entrada del templo sagrado. Harry miro aquel sujeto y gracias a su habilidad Metamofarga logro enfocar sus ojos al igual que los de un halcón y alcanzo a ver que se trataba de un hombre de piel oscura, cabello purpura y ojos cafés, con una vestimenta árabe pero también alemana el sujeto se reía estridentemente mientras observaba toda la destrucción de su amado pueblo pero a Harry no se le paso por alto la sangre en las manos de aquel tipo. Eso y también el hecho que el maldito estaba pisando el suelo del templo sagrado ocasiono que Harry viera rojo. Literalmente. El con un rugido de furia se lanzo rápidamente hacia a donde estaba aquel sujeto, concentrando energía mágica en sus piernas logro alcanzar una gran velocidad que no le tomo mas de cincos segundos recorre todo ese camino. Al ver frente suyo a aquel sujeto Harry extendió su mano derecha y apunto con su dedo índice y mayor al frente que comenzó a concentrar energía eléctrica de color amarrilla blanca. El no noto como su cabello pasaba a ser uno rubio y sus ojos se volvían a unos peligrosos ojos azules.

-¡Byakurai! ¡Raiekis! ¡Relámpago del diablo! ¡Gian! ¡Paria-krux!-Harry tenía una única cosa en su mente en ese momento y eso era; Derrotar a ese desgraciado. De sus dedos como una bala salió disparado una esfera de energía eléctrica hacia vaske que reacciono moviendo su varita para crear un muro de arena que absorbería el ataque de Harry pero el Byakurai trapazo el muro como si fuera mantequilla y logro trapazar el hombro del mago oscuro que lanzo un alarido de dolor. Pero Harry no se detuvo, siguió lanzando hechizos elementales de rayo japoneses, vikingos y españoles que se dirigieron hacia vaske que si logro contrarrestar todos esos ataques.

-¡flammendes Feuer! ¡Bosheit flammendes! ¡prueba mi poder mocoso!-Rugió en alemán Vaske lanzando de su boca llamas de color morado que se dirigieron hacia Harry como también absorbía algunos de los hechizos que este anteriormente había lanzando ,por otro lado vaske lanzo de su varita una explosión de fuego morado y marrón hacia Harry pero este al usar el Gian que era lanzar de su boca un rayo blanco relampagueante logro defenderse del primer hechizo y al usar el paria-krux que fue al crear una calavera de rayos logro defenderse del segundo hechizo. Vaske miro con furia al mocoso frente suyo y concordó que era aquel a quien buscaba pero decidió exterminarlo por solo vengar su herida. Harry por otro lado haría pagar a ese desgraciado por haber pisado tierra santa de tal manera, además debía de buscar a sus padres y maestro. Con un rugido cada mago experimentado se lanzaron para dar todo lo que poseían. Pero ese combate apenas recién comenzaba aunque….

No tengamos tiempo para ello.

* * *

Aun con una semana de haber pasado ese suceso, Harry aun no sentía que su corazón no se estremeciera por el dolor, el odio, la tristeza, la miseria, la soledad, la vergüenza, eso y mucho por lo que le termino de ocurrir a su amado pueblo. La batalla contra vaske se le podía atribuírsele como un duelo de dos magos rango A, es decir, que eran capaz de destruir mas de setecientos metros por la fuerzas de sus hechizos. Harry peleo con todo, uso todo su conocimiento en el combate y hasta fue capaz de analizar los hechizos de fuegos de vaske, copiarlos y lanzárselo tomándole por sorpresa pero vaske tenia experiencia, era un mago oscuro, por lo que el no tenia el honor en no matar a alguien, por lo que combatir contra vaske fue un asunto de vida o muerte y Harry por casi murió ante ello. Vaske al final termino perdiendo un brazo gracias al Kurasshu de Harry que había logrado crear no hacia unos dos meses y uso un fiendfyre para quemar la extremidad separada y eso ocasiono que vaske escapara no sin antes de lanzar un hechizo de fuego oscuro pero no cualquiera porque se trataba del hechizo prohibido del elemento de fuego mas alto ,Vaske había invocando las llamas de Amaterasu ,las cuales son inmortales debido a que no importa como trate de detenerlas estas jamás se extinguirían sino despues de siete días y sietes noches.

Harry tuvo que pasar toda esa semana viendo como su amado hogar era erradicado por las llamas inmortales negras del Amaterasu y él no era tonto, sabía bien que sus padres y maestro habían fallecido y peor, sus cuerpos se habían vuelto cenizas ante el poder de las llamas negras. Ahora Harry no tenia nada. Y sentimientos encontrados abundaba en su corazón ,el odio a vaske ,la tristeza por la perdida ,la desesperación al no saber que hacer ,la furia por tal injusticia , la miseria en saber que ya no estarían sus padres adoptivos con el ,la soledad en el hecho que efectivamente ya no tenia a nadie ,eso y mucho mas sentía. Harry bajo sus ojos para verse en el reflejo del estanque el cual había usado mientras esperaba que las llamas negras externas desaparecieran, el miro como su rostro pálido y sin vida siendo añadido por unos ojos negros vacíos y una larga cabellera castaña reflejaba su estado de animo. El suspiro levemente, parecía una broma del destino que ya era capaz de cambiar de apariencia ahora despues de la tragedia. El hecho que sus habilidades mertamorfagas hayan mejorado no ayudaba en nada en su perdida pero el decidió al menos….el suspiro una vez mas, él no podía. El volvió a ver su viejo pueblo y suspiro una vez más.

-…..Mejor voy a investigar que queda….-Mascullo en voz baja Harry depresivamente y se levanto partiendo de inmediato a los restos de su caído pueblo. Le tomo una hora lograr pasar por los escombros y la tierra quemada, aun había una que otra llamas negras dando a entender que aun el Amaterasu seguía activo. El finalmente llego los restos del templo sagrado y siguió con el camino hasta que se encontró con el cadáver quemado de alguien que el conoció muy bien-…maestro Albafica…no…

Su maestro Albafica fue su mejor amigo, era un hombre no muy mayor, diecinueve con exactitud y siempre fue un hombre muy amable con el, Albafica le había enseñado sobre la importancia de la tranquilidad y la calma, como tal también le comento sobre su pasatiempo y eso era cuidar de su jardín siendo el mas hermoso del todo el pueblo. Albafica también comento que el tenia el nombre que le perteneció a un caballero de la orden en los tiempos de Regulus, se trataba de un caballero que volvió su propia sangre en el veneno mas peligroso de todos los tiempos y creo un estilo de lucha en expulsar gotas de sangre como dagas fuera de su cuerpo y así atacar a sus oponentes. Albafica afirma que él estaba orgulloso de poseer el nombre de tal caballero que había fallecido enfrentándose con uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, Minos. Y Harry recordó algo que su maestro le había comentado sobre Albafica.

_-El caballero de la rosa carmesí, Albafica de Piscis siempre fue alguien solitario, temeroso que su sangre mate a algunos de sus compañeros, él se auto exilio por ese temor pero el jamás dejo de querer a sus compañeros y separarse de ellos mostraba su amor a la orden y a sus hermanos de la orden. Recuerda Harry, sin importar que no estés ahí para quienes quieres, siempre los amaras, siempre estarán en tu corazón .nunca lo olvides_- Recordó Harry mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de uno de su antiguo maestro y le dio una oración silenciosa para el descanso eterno. Era cierto, aun cuando sus padres, maestros, amigos y en general su amado pueblo ya no estén con el, ellos siempre seguirán en su corazón. Quizas no deba de sentirse triste porque de una forma u otra, al final se encontrara con ellos al final de su camino. Al no estar ellos eso no significa que el amor que una vez les tuvo haya desaparecido. Quizas, pensó, que ellos sabían que esto iba a ocurrir y decidieron sacarle de la ciudad. Harry no lo sabía pero decidió no pensar en eso.

El siguió con su camino notando que si hubo una gran lucha por todo el templo pero él no le presto mucha atención, él tenía un solo objetivo y eso era: las reliquias sagradas de la orden. Siendo ya el ultimo caballero era su deber proteger los tesoros de la orden. El con rapidez entro a la cámara del líder de la aldea, de su maestro Shion, el más sabio de todos y se dirigió hacia su trono pero él no se detuvo, él se dio la vuelta para ver como detrás del asiento había una entrada secreta cerrada por varias cadenas. Harry queriendo terminar esto, tiro el trono con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la habitación y decidió usar su Kurasshu. Chocando la palma de su mano derecha en la superficie de la puerta secreta, su mano brillo para después toda la pared se dividiera en varios cuadros completamente bien cortados que cayeron al suelo ruidosamente. Eso era lo que se trataba de su magia Kurasshu, que era el dividir las cosas o partirlas. El suspiro levemente y continuo con su camino hasta detenerse donde miro como en un altar había un báculo de oro, un escudo de oro con la forma de una diosa en todo el centro, una figura que no pasaba por mas de treinta centímetro de altura de una mujer de los tiempos mitológicos cargando los mismos objetos anteriormente mencionado ,igual una caja que estaba cubierta por una fina tela de color blanco con bordes dorados y finalmente había un anillo plateado con una piedra de obsidiana violeta en la cual había un símbolo de las doces constelaciones del zodiaco en la piedra.

-Los objetos sagrados de la diosa Athena…pero ¿y ese anillo?...-Murmuro Harry recordando sobre lo que su maestro Shion hablaba de aquellas reliquias, bueno faltaba en realidad otras ochenta y quien sabe cuanto mas pero esas se perdieron cuando Athena dejo el mundo terrenal. Pero ese no era el punto, él no se acordaba de un anillo, además había algo que le llamaba y cuando ya se dio cuenta sostenía en sus manos aquel anillo que brillaba aun más que antes. El confundido miro aquel objeto y decidió simplemente seguir su instinto para posteriormente ponérselo. Al hacerlo sintió como su magia interior se agitaba por un momento para despues volver a su estado en calma pero Harry se sentía un poco mejor, no físicamente, sino emocional y espiritualmente por lo que volvió a ver el anillo que brillaba un poco mas ahora-….bien, eso es extraño.

La expresión de Harry que era de melancolía y resignación cambio a una seria como igual que su cabello se volvió a uno negro brillante, el tomo los tres objetos con casi ceremonia y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino viejo y lo enrollo en el suelo. El llevo sus dedos de la mano a la boca y con fuerza mordió el pulgar y el índice haciéndole sangrar, despues el comenzó a hacer con velocidad alta un montón de símbolos dentro de un circulo en el pergamino usando plenamente su sangre hasta que el símbolo brillo y Harry con la otra mano tomaba las tres reliquias para despues la, no pegado, encima del pergamino y estas desaparecieron en una pequeña explosión de humo. Harry suspiro, había usado una runa especial de sellado, esos objetos son demasiados valiosos como para que anden así al aire libre. Despues de ello el desenrollo el pergamino y tomo una cuerda roja de su otro bolsillo amarrando bien el pergamino para despues guardarlo nuevamente. Él se levanto y sin ninguna duda en su rostro el partió hacia la salida. Debía de buscar que hacer con su vida ahora que estaba solo pero si quería saberlo debía de ver que podía hacer y por eso….

Era tiempo para ver el mundo. Y no había nada para detenerlo.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los fracasos corregidos del héroe.**

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**_

"_Harry fue un viajero en el tiempo. Pero fallo y fallo en todo lo que hizo. Cansando de tanta perdida y dolor, se rinde. Un dios acude a su ayuda y le dará una nueva tarea. Harry nuevamente ira a un nuevo mundo pero esta vez será diferente. Porque habrá nuevos enemigos. Dioses y demonios. Pero Harry jamás volverá a estar solo"_

_Harry x Harem_

* * *

_Viaje en el mundo._

Ser un niño de ocho años solo en el mundo no es fácil. Igual, nada es fácil en esta vida. Pero en algunos casos, cuando las cosas son difíciles, pueden ser superadas. Harry había sido instruido por sus propios padres el arte de sobrevivir por si mismo, como debía de actuar en una situación en la que se encontraba solo o como operar para salir de un problema. Es complicado porque nada es predecible, hay situaciones fuera de nuestras manos que podía cambiar la perspectiva de cualquiera, puede haber situaciones en que no sepa como actuar pero al menos a Harry se le dio la base de ser autosuficiente. Pero no todo es perfecto y eso lo supo el, sin saberlo claro, heredero de la antigua casa de los Potters. Su nuevo rumbo en la vida era explorar el mundo, conocer todo sobre la magia pero igual todo lo del mundo Muggles, el no dejaría atrás su lado humano por lo que le intereso saber un poco mas de artes marciales e historia universal. Era un comienzo la verdad.

Salir de Grecia fue complicado, duro varias semanas caminando por las zonas montañosas suroestes de esta hasta que llego a las fronteras, fue difícil y agotador pero gracias a su adiestramiento mágico logro soportar todo el viaje. Cuando salió finalmente de Grecia fue atacado por un grupo de bandido que querían robarle pero Harry les derroto fácilmente usando un hechizo paralizante eléctrico, todo iba bien hasta que poco despues se le aparecieron la misma calaña solo que estos eran magos, la batalla no tomo mucho tiempo mas Harry tuvo que usar varios hechizos y usar destrezas físicas para salir victorioso. Ante este hecho se dio cuenta que era fuerte ,lo era pero Harry no aceptaba el hecho que le tomo derrotar veinte minutos a mas de quince magos de rango C (nivel superior de estudiante mágico) por lo que pensó en mejorar su experiencia en combate contra grupos. Un presentimiento le decía que seria una ayuda en su futuro.

Despues de unos meses Harry termino, sin saber como porque fue un incidente con un ladrón, una lagartija, un Traslador no usado y una vieja lata de mayonesa, en áfrica. Y es ahí cuando podemos decir que por muy capacitado estés ,jamás uno esta preparado para las sorpresas y en este caso ,Harry james Potter ,ultimo y único miembro de la orden de la diosa Athena , termino en el peor lugar de la tierra ,áfrica. Y no lo decía por los habitantes o algo así (no piensen mal) sino el hecho que áfrica en el mundo mágico es el lugar con criaturas mágicas mas poblado de todas incluidas las mas peligrosas ,como tal la población mágica humana es menor a la de los demás países pero estos mismos son personas exclusivamente capacitadas para mantener oculto la presencias de las criaturas mágicas para los Muggles africanos y en general del mundo entero y contando que hasta habían rebaños completos de dragones salvajes piel carbonizadas podemos decir que en ese lugar era el infierno para cualquier idiota que no sabe lo que hace.

Y Harry termino ahí. Que conste que sin importar lo que uno pueda pensar, estaba jodido.

Y podemos dar fe de ello. Vemos como Harry Potter ,un chico de nueves años de cabello negro con mechas azules ,ojos amarrillo con tono esmeralda ,piel levemente tostada que pasaba a varios tonos diferentes (debido a su habilidad Metamofarga) estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por un Raptor ,un animal similar a un velociraptor que existió en la prehistoria solo que esta tenia pelo en todo su cuerpo de un color negro ,no tenia grandes garras como la poseía su antepasado como igual su mortífera velocidad pero compensaba ese hecho que el jodido animal lanzaba dardos mágicos hacia nuestro intrépido protagonista que lanzaba desde la punta de sus dedos varios Byakurai a varios arboles con el objetivo de que estas se cayeran y causara una distracción para la criatura que tenia el deseo insano de morderle mas de lo debido (es decir comerlo) y Harry Potter ,de nueve años ,no pudo evitarlo pero….el grito un…

-¡MAMI!

En serio ¿esperaban que estuviera lo suficientemente capacitado como para estar solo en el mundo? Pero conocemos a Harry, de una forma u otra, sale de esta…

* * *

-…. ¿Sabes algo? Aun con tenerte aquí casi todo el tiempo no me acostumbro en lo absoluto, Snivellus.

-Dilo lo mismo Pulgoso.

-Si, yo también te quiero Cabeza de aceite.

-Igual yo perro de alcantarilla.

Si bien pueden ser cuestionables estas palabras, solo añádale el tono de sarcasmo y tendrán mucho sentido. Era 30 de agosto de 1989 y en ese día, en un lugar en Londres, Grimmauld place número 12, Sirius Black estaba conversando con Severus Snape ¿la razón? Son varias pero había un motivo en particular que hacia posible tal locura ocurra. Porque en una habitación en el segundo piso, descansando en una cama cuidadosamente acomodada estaba dormido el cuerpo de nada mas ni nada menos que Lily Evans Potter. Esposa del mejor amigo de Sirius y la mejor amiga de Snape y desde hacia ochos años que estos dos se terminaban encontrando en ese lugar para varias razones con el mismo punto. Aunque en Grimmauld place no daba ese aire acogedor para que estos dos magos puedan llevarse bien mas hacían el intento (mentira, ya le falta poco para romper el record de cuantas veces puedes intentar dañar a tu enemigo) y eso es decir mucho intentaban llevarse lo mejor posible. Fallando estrepitosamente.

La derrota de Voldermot fue un hecho de gran importancia en el mundo mágico de Europa en general, muchos pensaron que fue Lily que había hecho tal suceso posible pero ella comento que si bien había usado un ritual de protección de sangre a su hijo fue también su pequeño que tuvo que ver porque igual el recibió el hechizo asesino de parte de Voldermot, por eso ella y su desaparecido hijo fueron considerado héroes nacionales, pero la verdad a eso no le importo a Lily. Ella tenia una única cosa en su mente y eso era encontrar a su pequeño, ella lo intento todo e incluso le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore pero este aun usando hechizos de búsqueda solo pudo acertar que Harry seguía con vida pero que había algo que evitaba ser encontrado dando a entender que estaba en un lugar con tierra santa cerca. Lily no se rindió y continuo viajando por todo el mundo buscando a su hijo y lo seguiría pero fue embocada por fanático sangrepuras no hacia unos dos años, el enfrentamiento termino conque Lily terminara igual que los Longbottom, solo que en un coma que parece que nunca despertara. Sirius decidió darle asilo a Lily en Grimmauld place y Snape por obvia razones decidió a cada momento ir a visitar a su querida amiga, la cual había recuperado en darle ayuda en buscar a su hijo, puede haber odiado a james Potter y gritaba de alegría que este muerto pero el jamás quería triste a Lily y decidió, en cierto modo ayudarle y reparar su ya dañada amistad.

-¿hay alguna noticias?

-¿Qué? Oh si…la firma mágica es débil pero aleatoria.

-¿Aleatoria? ¿Qué carajo significa eso, Snivellus?

-Pues eso pulgoso, que sabemos que esta por ahí, moviéndose pero en cada caso la señal se mueve aleatoriamente por todo el globo, en poca palabra podemos decir que esta en movimiento pero es impasable localizarlo. Típico Potter, siempre llamando la atención.

-¿Aun no conoces al niño y ya vas hablando? Eres una cosa Snape, ya te dije varias veces, disculpa por todo lo que te hicimos yo y los demás pero…

-Pero nada Black, sabes muy bien que jamás olvidare todos esos momentos de tormentos del pasado y peor que fue Potter ni mas que me quito a Lily, sabes que la amo mas que nada en este mundo y es tanto que hasta seria feliz por ella a quien fuera que escogiera pero fue Potter al final y peor, fue cuando ella ya no me hablaba ¡cosa que ocurrió por su culpa! ¡¿Quién sabrá que ese fue el plan inicial de ese maldito de Potter?! ….puede ser un santo para ti, Black, pero para mi, es el y siempre será el maldito que siempre odiare, aun con muerto mi odio hacia él es grande. Yo siempre maldeciré el apellido Potter.

Sirius hizo una mueca, el debió de haber dejado pasar ese comentario hacia el maestro de pociones, puede sonar duro pero pasar tiempo con su novia Amelia a enseñado a Sirius a ser mas consciente y maduro de lo que era, él se dio cuenta del daño que hizo con Snape, no solo eso, en el punto de vista de Snape el tenia razón en odiar a James y es por eso, aunque era una molestia y un dolor para el, no decía nada. James fue un gran hombre pero fue un abusivo como adolescente, no podía negar aquella verdad. Snape suspiro profundamente, Dumbledore le dijo que fuera mas civil si quería seguir visitando a Lily pero que la gente hablen de James Potter como un santo le traía a flote todo ese odio que había en su interior pero igual también supo que se había pasado, no debía de hablar así del niño de Lily, él también fue espectador de lo desgarrada que estuvo su amiga y amada secreta por la falta de su niño. El hombre miro a Sirius y suspiro con desgano.

-Discúlpame Black, fue impropio de mi parte, cierto, no conozco al niño así que no tengo derecho. El hecho que hace un año se pudo localizar un poco de la firma mágica del niño es de por decir un milagro pero ahora Lily esta en coma y… tiene que ser una broma del destino.

-….ni que lo digas, pero ¿Qué son los lugares en donde se ha detectado la ubicación de Harry?

-Países alrededor de Grecia, es difícil de ubicar pero….la ultima vez Dumbledore parecía preocupado pero no me dijo porque. Solo debemos de esperar, Minerva a comentando que Dumbledore hablara con algunos contacto del ministerio para que si fuera posible enviar carteles de búsqueda del niño o algún modo de atraer su atención.

-Quizas pueda hablar con Amelia, ella tendrá muy buenos contacto.

-Hará bien, otra cosa ¿ya has hablado con Andrómeda Tonks?

-¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo a su hija?

-La mocosa de Nymphadora sigue igual de siempre, rebelde sin igual pero de ella no era lo que quería hablar, sino si Andrómeda aceptara vivir aquí, no confió que te encargues de Lily tu solo además esta Bellatrix y-

-Yo puedo ser capaz de cuidar a Lily y de mi prima, Snape, ellas están en coma, no es muy difícil.

-Siguen en coma pero también debes de darle cuidados que no puede darles por ser hombre, necesitas ayuda femenina, por eso te pregunto si has hablado con Andrómeda, es imposible mencionar a Narcissa que sigue enganchada con Lucius,

-Si, es cierto, además aunque quisiera, me reuní con ella junto a su esposo e hijo y puedo decir que…

-Si, sé que Lucius es un tarado y que Draco….es una decepción pero no es culpa de Narcissa porque ella esta _tan enamorada _de Lucius que no ve lo que hace a su hijo. Además ella no esta hecha para darte esa clase de ayuda, por eso te pregunto si ya has hablado con Andrómeda además no estas yendo a la reuniones del Wizengamot.

-¿Y que importa eso? Puedo ser jefe de la casa Black pero yo no estoy hecho para la política.

-Pulgoso, debes de entender que fue una suerte que te volviste jefe de los Black, ahora puedes cambiar algunas leyes si obtienes grandes aliados, tienes a los Longbottom, a los Greengrass, a Amelia con los Bones y por si fuera poco, con la condición actual de Bellatrix y las muertes de los Lestrange, puedes manejar sus votos.

-Mmmm ahora que lo pones de esa manera pero ¿y que hago con eso?

-Quizas puedas ayudar a tu felpudo amigo, a mi me da lo mismo que le pase pero Dumbledore ha comentado que le gustaría tener por una vez a un competente maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y que mejor que Lupin que siempre se ha centrando en la defensa y no solo eso, con las leyes actuales que impiden que los hombres lobos dejen el país, seria un gran activo en la búsqueda del niño de Lily si logra salir por igual.

Sirius abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado pensando en las palabras de Snape, era cierto, podía hacer eso pero debía de aprender mas de política y pensó que era una buena excusa para visitar a Amelia, agradecía el momento en que logro invitarla a tomar un te no hacia unos cuatros años atrás, en cierto sentido ya deberían de estar casado pero Amelia ha estado concentrada en su trabajo y Sirius aun no daba el paso. Por otro lado suspiro recordando a su prima mas distante, Bellatrix. Aun no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido a su prima y maldigo una vez más a Voldermot por haber causado tanto dolor en el mundo.

Durante el ascenso de Voldermot ,Bellatrix lentamente estaba comenzando a ganar fama como Mortifaga y la mejor de todos de ello pero entonces ocurrió algo fuera de lo común ,Bellatrix fue capturada mientras descansaba en una choza de seguridad a las afueras de Londres ,la cosa hubiera sido que su prima terminara en Azkaban pero lo que sucedió fue que un Auror por accidente hizo legimins en la Mortifaga y para su sorpresa se descubrió que Bellatrix estaba bajo control mental por el hechizo de la misma mas poderoso conocido como Kotoamatsukami y la llevaron a San mungo para ser atendida y poco despues fue visitada por infalibles y lograron desbloquear el poderoso hechizo de control en la mujer y esta se mostro horrorizada al recordar ,en pequeñas partes ,recuerdos de la cosa que había hecho.

Ella hablo que en su noche de bodas con Rodolphus Lestrange que el la llevo a Voldemort ya que querían que se unieran a ellos como Mortifaga y tener el apoyo de la casa Black pero Bellatrix se negó ,es decir ,ella era una sangrepura hasta la medula pero era inteligente y suspicaz ,ella no quería ganar poder al convertirse en una asesina ,ella quería ganar grandes aliados para así seguir haciendo grande a su familia y fue por eso que acepto únicamente casarse con Rodolphus además Bellatrix aprendió de su padre sobre la experiencia de la guerra contra Grindelwald ,que muchos sangrepuras mueren estúpidamente en ellas y no ,Bellatrix era ambiciosa pero no estúpida. Eso no le gusto a Voldemort y ordeno a Rodolphus a que usara el imperio pero esta no sabia como hacerlo así que con muchísimo esfuerzo, logro lanzar el Kotoamatsukami a Bellatrix.

Pero aunque a Bellatrix fue absuelta de todos los cargos ,aun existía el estigma de la marca tenebrosa y por ello trabajando con Antares Lovegood que era una infalible en ese entonces buscaron la forma de eliminar la marca tenebrosa en la antigua Black ,lo lograron pero hubo grandes consecuencias como tal Bellatrix cayo en un especie de estado en éxtasis ,es decir que parecía estar en coma pero su cuerpo estaba en bloqueo ,hasta la fecha Bellatrix seguía teniendo unos veintiún años en la actualidad y aun nadie sabe como liberarla ,Snape comento que ese es una de las muchísimas trampas que hizo Voldemort a quienes intenta quitarse la marca tenebrosa ,que era una tortura para todos los demás ver a quien quiere en ese estado ,viéndolo ahí sabiendo que jamás se moverá ,Snape tenia que admitir que Voldemort era un maldito desgraciado.

El hecho que aunque Bellatrix estaba en tal estado aun seguía siendo Lady Lestrange y cuando Rodolphus con su hermano Rabastan murieron despues de haber torturado a los Longbottom, el mandato de la casa antigua de los Lestrange paso a Bellatrix pero como esta actualmente, los votos en el Wizengamot pasan al familiar mas cercano con mayor poder político y social, el cual ese seria Sirius. Pero aun así Sirius esperaba que su prima regresara a la vida aun cuando era mucho mas joven de lo que debería de ser en la actualidad pero Sirius confiaba en Antares ,aun cuando dejo su trabajo como infalible seguía en sus investigaciones. Es por ella que aun no se ha declarado extinta la línea Lestrange.

-Si, eso seria de mucha ayuda…..pero no nos confiemos, debemos de tener fe que Antares encuentre un modo de romper el encanto de éxtasis puesto en Bellatrix.

-uuuff, lo dudo, vamos que esa mujer esposa de ese loco del Quisquilloso ha estado tratando de hacer posible encontrar un modo de romper esa maldición por mas de una década. Aun no entiendo porque lo hace.

-Antares siempre vio lo bueno en la gente, ella fue la única que confió en Bellatrix cuando se supo que estuvo bajo el Kotoamatsukami e intento liberarla de su marca tenebrosa, funciono pero con una gran consecuencia.

-Mph, da lo mismo, la estúpida de Lestrange esta en coma y eso no lo cambia. Piensa sobre lo de Andrómeda, necesitas ayuda Black, Pero da lo mismo…..quiero ver a Lily.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?.. ¡Urk! ¡¿No me digas que…?!

-¡Alto ahí pulgoso desgraciado! ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase o hare que jamás te sientes en una silla otra vez por todas las maldiciones que enviare a tu trasero!

-Uff, Snape no eres divertido.

Si, pueden parecer amigos, pero no lo son.

* * *

En un pequeño valle sin población a la vista, lleno de pinos y nieve, una persona caminaba con lentitud, portaba una gran túnica que cubría básicamente todo su cuerpo. El ser siguió su camino entre el bosque sin mostrar alguna clase de frio por la temperatura, el finalmente llego hacia un lago congelado en la que se encontraba un hombre bello de cabello azul pálido mirando con una sonrisa leve a lago y toda la vegetación pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar la presencia del ser, el hombre miro de reojo al recién llegado y suspiro con molestia para despues regresar a lo suyo. Paso más de treinta minutos en silencio hasta que el peliazul hablo.

-¿Qué quieres Ares? ¿No ves que este es mi momento de tranquilidad?

-Tío Poseidón, que gusto en saludarte…..es sarcasmo que conste y en realidad no me importa mucho lo que estés haciendo.

-Muestra mas respeto a quien es tu superior Ares, puede ser que tengas el visto bueno de Hades pero ni siquiera Zeus te respeta.

-Puede ser que papi no me quiera ,siempre supe que amo mucho mas a la puta de Athena pero de problemas padre-hijo no fue lo que me trajo aquí tío ,he venido a decirte que he decidido a lanzarme a otra guerra santa—

-…Estas loco. Eres un idiota ares. Hace mas de dos mil años que Athena a demostrado que los mortales son seres capaces de hasta matar dioses, no te olvide lo que ocurrió con Afrodita, la estúpida se puso de cachonda con muchos humanos y termino enamorando a un caballero de mi orden que la asesino por haberla engañado y ni eso, también esta la muerte de Hermes o...

-Si, si, ya se pero…

-¡pero nada! La razón del porque se detuvo las guerras santas fue para evitar que mas dioses se maten entre si y que usen a los mortales como armas, Athena jamás deseo estar en guerra contra algunos de los otros dioses pero tu, Hades, Apolo y Hera que tienen sus estúpidos deseos de lastimarla. Se han lanzando en guerras contra ella.

-¡mira quien habla! ¡Tú también iniciaste varias guerras santas contra Athena!

-Y las perdí todas y fue gracias a los mortales, ellos son especiales Ares y ahora ¿planeas enfrentársele directamente contra ellos? Eso es un suicidio.

-Pero ellos son débiles en este tiempo tío, los tiempos de héroes han terminado, las únicas superpotencias que existen son únicamente la de los magos y eso que son muy débiles…pero tengo razones tíos, soy el dios de la guerra sangrienta después de todo, la ansia de batalla y guerra recorre por todo mi ser pero tío hades me pidió ayuda en esto, hay un mortal que ha logrado romper una regla universal ¡el desgraciado ha alcanzado parcialmente la inmortalidad!

-¡¿Qué?!-Poseidón abrió los ojos impactados y se voltea a ver a su sobrino que bajo su capucha para mostrar una piel sumamente pálida pero eso no era llamativo sino el cabello naranja brillante que parecía como si fuera fuego de gran intensidad. Poseidón cierra los ojos y respirar po un momento para recuperar la calma, cuando lo hace regresa a su posición anterior-…muchos lo han intentando antes pero si lo que dices es cierto, un estúpido mortal lo ha logrado ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Horrocrux.

-Tenia que ser ¿Por qué tuvo Hermes dar a conocer al mago oscuro Sithfimarus ese tipo de información? No soy de los que desea el mal a los muertos pero se lo deseo profundamente ahora a Hermes, usar ese método causa desequilibrio en el mundo demoniaco con este y el olimpo—

-¿demoniaco?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso hades no te dijo? La contraparte de los dioses, los demonios residen en ese lugar, Hades domina el inframundo, el lugar en donde van las almas, que son enjuiciada y quienes han hecho buenas acciones son enviada a los campos Elíseos mas bien el paraíso mientras la que no son enviadas a los niveles del inframundo a cumplir con un castigo al nivel de sus pecados y al terminarla serán enviadas al paraíso, en cierto sentido es como el purgatorio. Pero el mundo demoniaco es el verdadero infierno e incluso nosotros deberíamos de temerle…es ahí cuando las almas que no tienen salvación son devoradas por sus oscuras llama y son destinada a sufrir por toda la eternidad.

-Pero ¿Cómo así con desequilibrio?

-Aquel mortal debe de ser un sujeto muy grotesco para usar tal método para engañar la muerte, es posible que los demonios estén enojados que tal oscura alma ha encontrado modo de escapar de su destino en sus dominios, puede ser paranoia mía pero eso casi sucedió con el lord oscuro Sithfimarus hace mas de cuatro mil años. Y por casi ocurre una guerra contra los demonios por culpa de eso.

-¿Por qué no sabemos nada de esto? Hasta ahora me vengo enterando que existe otra fuerza dominante que podía competir contra los dioses.

-Eran tiempos antiguos Ares, solo yo, Zeus y Hades sabemos de la existencia de los demonios y pensamos que es mejor no interferir sobre ese asunto, entiendo el tren de pensamiento de Hades, desea eliminar a ese estúpido mortal para evitar problemas con demonios pero ¿lanzarse a una guerra santa contra los mortales? Imposible y estúpido, no sé que están jugando pero Athena puede interferir en este asunto. Otra vez.

-Entonces ¡únete a nosotros tío! Juntos podemos dominar finalmente este mundo, solucionemos ese problema con los demonios conquistando a los mortales ¡podemos ser grande! ¡SEREMOS RESPETADO COMO DEBEMOS SER POR LOS MORTALES! ¡HAZLO TIO!

-No. No lo hare ares, ya aprendí la lección que trato de darme Athena durante las guerras santas, los mortales deben de vivir por si mismo, sin intervención alguna de los dioses, nosotros no debemos de estar en contacto con ellos. No estoy interesando en esto, Ares, así que vete de una vez.

-¿esa es tu ultima palabra?

-Así es, ve a que te maten por ti mismo.

-Bah, para ser uno de los tres grandes dioses, Eres un suave, Poseidón…-Con esa declaración final el dios de la guerra sangrienta desapareció en una bruma de humo que se dirigió hacia el norte sin mirar atrás. Poseidón siguió mirando tranquilamente el lago congelado de aquel lugar pero en realidad estaba pensando sobre el futuro, meterse con los mortales ha demostrado ser un peligro, han muerto dioses, seres inmortales de gran poder pero igual algunos han caído por la fuerza de la voluntad o el odio de esos simples seres. Ellos eran capaces de superar sus límites, cosa que los dioses no pueden. Por si fuera poco, sus teorías sobre el mundo demoniaco no le dejaban tranquilo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks era una chica de quince años que seria la definición misma de la alegría y aptitud juvenil, que tenia la tendencia de sacarle varias canas verdes a algunos de sus maestros, para ser una Hufflepuff, Nymphadora era una bruja muy conocida y era querida por la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa pero la cosa es diferente con las demás, Tonks tenia, desgraciadamente, un poco de mala fama debido a su poder de Metamofargo. Era obvio que los sangre puras de Slytherin la llamaban puta por el simple hecho que creen que ella puede cambiar de apariencia y salir con quien quiera, los de Gryffindor solo la ve como un simple trofeo y los de Ravenclaw era difícil de decir, algunos la tratan con respeto pero otros parecen que deseaban estudiarla. La verdad ella no entendía porque la gente es así.

Pero a la hora de la verdad, Nymphadora Tonks solo es una simple chica que solo desea divertirse y pasarla bien con sus amigos. Algo raro es que ella siempre ha negado toda las citas que se la ha pedido e incluso de mujeres, ella daba a entender que solo estaba esperando el indicado y eso era muy raro viniendo de un Metamofargo siendo criaturas muy activas (como ha demostrado) pero mas en el aspecto romántico y sexual (razón de la mala estima que mucho Slytherin tiene en ella) pero Tonks aun ni ha tenido una cita aun cuando coquetea juguetonamente con la gran mayoría de sus amigos masculino. Eso tenía explicación y eso era que, ella no sabía muy bien porque, ya tenía a un compañero o en palabra más textuales, ya tenía un pretendiente mágico.

A la hora de la verdad, hay algunos casos en que dos personas al enamorarse sus núcleos mágicos se unen por un lazo reformando profundamente esa relación, eso es conocido como lazos mágicos y en algunos casos se le atribuye a los matrimonios y solo son casos muy raros que ocurran en la adolescencia y si se da el caso, eso significaba que aquella persona en la que esta conectada eventualmente seria su compañero de por vida. La cosa con Nymphadora es que ella no conoce a quien compartía su lazo, en algunas ocasiones tiene sueños con un Metamofargo que siempre le trataba como si fuera una princesa, sueños muy vividos que ha dejado cautivada a la alegre Metamofarga y según sus sueños, pudo descubrir que su compañero era mas joven que ella, que era un Metamofargo igual que ella y que tenia un gran poder mágico.

Sus padres no le gustaron eso, que su hija ya este, en cierto sentido comprometida no era algo que le gustara pero a Nymphadora no le molestaba mas le traía ansia conocer a quien seria su compañero, ella aun no entendía porque se formo ese lazo aun cuando no ha conocido a su compañero pero pensó que era el destino. Es por eso que la Metamofarga no mostraba jamás alguna clase de tristeza ante la burla de la mayoría de las personas, ella únicamente tenia en mente era esperar a conocer a aquel desconocido que hacia revolotear su corazón al pensar. Porque era un presentimiento de que aquel desconocido no era malvado, sentía como si fuera aquel que ha pasado las penumbras para estar con ella. Pero ella no comenta todo eso a sus conocidos, solo que siente ese presentimiento de que todo este bien y ahora únicamente se centra en pasar sus estudios y tener buenos tiempos divertidos en Hogwarts, esperando el momento en que aparezca ese desconocido. Sin saberlo ella, en lo más profundo de la realidad, un titán sonrió levemente a saber que uno de sus movimientos surtió efecto, las almas de todas esas mujeres aun sentían esa conexión con su campeón.

Chronos no mintió. Harry Potter no estará solo. Nunca mas.

* * *

**Un año despues.**

A los diez años Harry logro conseguir escapar de áfrica, fue un año de lo mas movido ya que consistió estar en medio de una guerra civil en el pueblo mágico de Uraul, un lugar que adoraba a una antigua deidad conocida como…. Bueno, tenía un nombre muy complicado. Uraul era un lugar que tenía como misión preservar a las bestias mágicas y evitar que estas mismas lastimaran a los inocentes, fue por esto que Harry no término muerto y paso todo ese año con los habitantes de Uraul aprendiendo sobre los animales mágicos y practicar con su magia de combate. Aun tenía un objetivo y eso era ver más del mundo pero había algo más que rodaba en la mente de Harry y eso era: encontrar a vaske y exterminarlo. Y aun no tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerle frente al causante de la destrucción de su pueblo y gente. Fue en medio de eso que un habitante de Uraul había contraído una enfermedad maldita conocida como Aida que le llevo a la locura pero lo maldito de esta enfermedad es que daba un aumento de poder mágico a quien lo padece y era peor con el estado mental del paciente por lo que se armó un tremendo problema con eso y peor, cuando el enfermo logro atraer a una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas y atacar al pueblo.

A diferencia de las guerras en el Europa ,las batallas en los demás continentes era muy diferentes ,porque en áfrica las batallas se efectúan usando armas mágicas y sus destrezas naturales y eso era porque los hechizos normales no eran capaces de romper las terribles defensas que la gran mayoría de las criaturas mágicas del todo el país porque estas han evolucionado a un punto en que son inmunes a la mayoría de los ataques mágicos convencionales ,las armas mágicas por otro lado estaban hecho de mineral obsidiana siendo capaz de perforar lo que fuera pero para que eso se cumpla se debe de tener un alto rendimiento físico. Harry tenia todo eso pero sus hechizos no era capaces de dañar a las criaturas ,sus hechizos elementales de rayos eran ineficaces ,su Kurasshu era mas que inútil ya que aunque podía separar partes de sus enemigos eso tenia un limite y era peor con las criaturas ,su transfiguración por mi avanzando que era no estaba en nivel de lucha ,su capacidad de lanzar ráfagas de energía mágica era patético ,hasta usar su Fairy Glitter fue un desperdicio pero entonces logro encontrar un modo de detener a esas criaturas sin lastimarlas y eso eran sus cadenas de magia.

Gracias a eso las muertes a las criaturas fueron menor pero aquella guerra civil duro muchísimo tiempo. Al final el líder del pueblo de Uraul le agradeció por haber sido parte de un asunto que a los ojos de todos no tenia nada que ver con el, por ello le permitió a Harry salir de áfrica e ir a donde el quisiera a continuar con su camino. Entonces Harry Potter decidió ir a Francia ya que había algo que le hacia escoger aquel lugar, despidiéndose de todos sus conocidos de Uraul y prometiéndole visitarle en el futuro, Harry Potter fue a su siguiente objetivo. A Francia.

-…. ¿Cómo consigo mis papeles?-A la hora de la verdad, Harry había estado viviendo en una aldea con conocimiento mágica que fue regida por una antigua orden de caballeros mágicos pero al final era un pueblo con Muggles por lo que técnicamente hablando, Harry no existía en los registros tantos de los dos mundos, Muggles y mágico. Así que al entrar a Francia ,mas en especifico ,en el punto de la frontera fue asaltado por Aurores por el simple hecho que el no tenia documentos de ninguna clase aunque Harry logro derrotar a los Aurores pero eso igual lo llevo a terminar en la cárcel. Que no se haya escapado es porque no quiere problemas.

-Si fuera sencillo niño, la cosa es que estamos viendo que haremos contigo pero puedo apostar que terminaras yendo a un orfanato-Indago el guardia de la cárcel un poco temeroso al niño que estaba vigilando, el mocoso era un maestro de magia elemental de rayo al ser capaz de lanzar un poderoso hechizo de rayo desde la boca y lograr paralizar a tres Aurores en un segundo. Que hayan logrado poner al niño en una celda en el ministerio francés ya de por si es un milagro pero algunos tenían la certeza que el chico podía liberarse en cualquier momento. Esos ojos verdes eran un indicativo de poder y el pobre guardia sentía el sudor frio por eso.

-No puedo estar en un orfanato, debo de viajar por el mundo para ser mas fuerte y también para encontrarme un día con vaske y derrotarle.

-¿El mago oscuro vaske? ¡¿Estas demente muchacho?!

-Él fue que causo que mi pueblo se convirtiera en ceniza, ya me le enfrente ¡así que sé de que hablo!

-¡Pero el tipo podía considerarse un Shichibukai por su poder en magia! Pero no me importa tus razones, eres un menor de edad niño, no podemos dejarte andar así libremente.

-…Tu sabes que igual me escapare ¿no?-Harry y el guardia se miraron con cara en blanco ,esperando quien se rompería primero pero al final fue el guardia que gimió hastiado ,porque frente suyo al parecer se encontraba un mago rango A y esos usualmente no son controlable.

-Bueno…..al final niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter, señor-El guardia casi se ahogo con su saliva y miro a través del cabello naranja del niño en búsqueda de la marca que supuestamente debía de tener y al verla sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro. El pobre guardia rápidamente invoco una silla y se sentó recordando aquella noticia sobre los Potter. La gran mayoría de las naciones sabían sobre Harry Potter, el que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, el niño que ha estado desaparecido y creído muerto por mas de nueve años y que el reino unido sigue buscando. Rápidamente negando con la cabeza volvió a mirar al niño que inocentemente movía una esfera de energía electrizante a cada mano, el guardia tembló ante eso.

-Debo de verificarlo ¿entiendes que eres famoso?

-¿famoso? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Tu solo espera ,ya regreso-Así con rapidez el guardia desapareció dejando solo a Harry que aunque por muy maduro o guerrero que fuera se aburrió rápidamente como cualquier niño y decidió echarse una siesta para matar el tiempo. Dos horas despues fue despierto por el mismo guardia que había llegado junto a un duende que miraba para todos lados impaciente. Harry entendió lo que quería el guardia- Para saber si es verdad quien dices que eres, he pedido a un personal de Gringotts francés para hacerte una prueba de sangre para saber quien eres en realidad y…

-Saber todo lo relacionado contigo-Corto duramente el duende mirando al guardia como si fuera una mosca pegada en la suela de su zapato ,Harry sonrió levemente ,a diferencia de muchos ,el encontró al duende divertido ,supuso que tener una conversación con uno debía de tener mucho sarcasmo y Harry raramente le tomo gusto esos tipos de conversaciones ,le parecían graciosos. El recibió de parte del duende un pequeño cuchillo y sin vacilar se hizo un corte en la mano para después devolver el cuchillo lleno de su sangre. El duende sonrió un poco ante tal muestra de fuerza y recibió el cuchillo para despues dejar caer varias gotas encima de un pergamino-….ahora sabremos todo sobre usted joven, para explicarle que en la sangre de todos esta marcado quien somos realmente, no solo eso, es posible saber si tiene algún antepasado mágico o algo parecido, eso no era lo que quería ¿no, oficial Mcgarden?

-si, solo queremos saber quien es este niño y en el remoto caso sea un nacido de Muggles dar—

-ya apareció-Corto el duende con intención, Harry rio en voz baja mientras el guardia Mcgarden apretaba los labios por tal interrupción pero no objeto nada, él tuvo que pedirle al duende venir al ministerio a hacer su pedido quien le dijo de primera que le estaba haciendo un favor y cuando eso sucede, los duendes tiene agarrado a los huevos al estúpido que le pidió ayuda, vamos, estamos hablando el que es capaz de dejarte en la calle sin dinero. Así lentamente en el pergamino aparecía el nombre de Harry Potter y el guardia suspiro molesto, el chico de verdad era el desaparecido y reconocido actualmente Harry Potter- Mmmmm vaya, el heredero de los Potters se encuentra vivo, que interesante….espera….esto es….

-¿Qué sucede?

-El nombre completo del muchacho es intrigante; Harrison james Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Pejerrey, el chico tiene también el titulo de conquista de la línea Slytherin y por si fuera poco se le fue puesto….no puede ser… ¡OH MIS DIOS!... ¡¿Cómo es…?!... El titulo de jefe del clan Kido….Entonces eso significa que….

**Continuara….**


	4. Nota

**Hola, aquí les habla toaneo07.**

**Quiero decirles que lastimosamente las historias que tienen esta nota como actualización serán canceladas por diferentes razones, las cuales la mayoría de ella tiene que ver con el tiempo y el bloqueo de autor. Hay otras razones por la cuales son la siguiente:**

**Los fracasos corregidos**** del héroe es una historia que le puse un buen empeño en hacerla interesante pero debido a que accidentalmente puse mucho temas de otras series el fic se terminó convirtiendo en un multi crossover. Por lo cual no continuara pero se compensara con otros fics tales como los tatuajes del rebelde entre otros.**

**Pero no dejare a mis seguidores sin nada ,les comentare en breve lo que ocurriría en el fic: en el siguiente capítulo Harry sabrá que habrá una gran guerra en el futuro por lo que decide aprender más de la magia por lo que decide ir a Beauxbatons en búsqueda de una información en particular pero termina encontrándose contra otra maga oscura ,una mujer llamada Margena que se hace pasar por la heredera de Morgana le fay , después de una titánica batalla Harry es encontrado por su primera novia en esa línea de tiempo ,Fleur Delacour. Después de relacionarse más con la Veela Harry cumple once años pero entonces es visitado por una oráculo que firmo que en Hogwarts encontrara a treces personas que junto a él conformaran a la nueva orden de los caballeros dorados de Athena y que encontrara algo sorprendentemente igual en Hogwarts. **

**Los primeros tres años pasaran casi igual solo que Harry como un Slytherin impresionara a sus compañeros en su poderío pero igual comenzara a cambiar las mentes de algunos ,en ello conocerá a un niño llamado Uub que vivía en la ciudad de Uraul y que deseaba enfrentarle en una batalla de magos rango A causando que una pequeña parte del bosque prohibido fuera destruido ,en esos tres años se relacionaría con Hermione ,Katie Bell ,Nymphadora y Daphne Greengrass ,Harry en su primer año logro tomar un trozo de la piedra filosofal y usarla para curar tanto a Bellatrix ,como a su madre Lily y a los padres de Neville que igual fueron atacados por los Lestrange (sin Bellatrix claro) entonces seguiría con Harry tendré problemas con casi todas sus novias mientras demonios comenzaron a surgir a la superficie ,el dios de la guerra comenzar a llamar a magos oscuros a la batalla ,como miembros de las tres fuerzas ,tanto Shichibukai como los diez magos santos. Entonces en cuarto año vino la copa de los tres magos y todo se jodio desde ahí, tanto cuando Harry tenía que competir y en donde haría su mayor rival, un hombre que se hace llama Arles y entonces Voldermot regreso ya que había mandado a robar la sangre de Harry ante la lucha de este contra el demonio behemoth. Así en quinto años Harry ha hecho amigos pero aun no olvida su misión con la orden de los caballeros y entonces en un día con un incidente con Veritaserum comenta a todos los estudiantes y profesores del hecho de la próxima guerra entres mortales, dioses y demonios.**

**Y entonces después de lidiar con el temor de casi toda la escuela y gran Bretaña ,Harry descubre rápidamente muchas sorpresas ,como tal resulta que ya había encontrado a las treces personas que serían los miembros de los caballeros dorados: Neville ,Víctor ,Padma ,Parvati , Draco ,Hermione ,Fleur , Nymphadora ,Uub ,Daphne ,Su li , Cedric y Tracey Davis. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la mejor amiga de Harry y que sospechosamente jamás ha sido una de sus novias en sus quinces vidas pasadas ,Luna Lovegood resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que la nueva reencarnación de la diosa Athena siendo por su madre de una largo linaje oculto de la familia Kido por lo que con luna haber aceptado su papel como la anfitriona de la diosa de la guerra justa ,Harry guio a la nueva orden hacia la guerra contra Voldemort ,Grindelwald y los dioses que tratan de destruir al mundo tales como ares , apolo y Artemis mientras igual tendrá que hacerle frente a los demonios más fuertes ,a los señores de los nuevos nueves círculos del infierno. La historia finalmente justamente en el año 1997 con Harry y algunos de sus amigos sacrificándose para llevar sellar las almas de los dioses vengativos y lograr erradicar a los demonios salvando la tierra de una vez por toda. Pero el costo fue grande pero como dijo cronos esa fue la última oportunidad de Harry de salvar a todos y así murió finalmente. Pero no todo es perdido ,doscientos setenta años después la nueva reencarnación de Athena que porta el apellido Potter ve como sus hermanos no-consanguíneos ,descendientes de Harry ,Bellatrix ,Nymphadora ,Hermione y Katie están preparándose para la guerra contra la diosa Deméter que ha liberado a Apolo y a Artemis de su encierro pero Athena no estará sola ya que cuenta con la ayuda de Poseidón que ha formado su propio ejército de caballeros siendo descendientes iguales de Harry con Fleur y Daphne. Así Harry aunque murió al final, no fallo en la batalla y logro amar por una vez a sus novias. Así con la finalización de una historia y el interrogante de un futuro lleno de batallas, el fic terminaría de ese modo.**

**Zetter world**** se quedó en el punto en que Harry debía de recibir las otras versiones del universo alternativo Edolas de Bellatrix, Draco, Pansy y Blaise. La historia giraría en torno en Harry intentando buscar al sirviente de Zetter que había aparecido en su antiguo mundo como también se mostrara aún más del mundo Edolas. Entonces se sabrá exactamente que ocurrió Harry con la Nymphadora Tonks de ese mundo alternativo ,Zorks como era llamada era en realidad una espía infiltrada del ejercito de Zetter siendo en realidad su tercera al mando Zorks tenía la misión de destruir las defensas de la base de la resistencia pero sin tener resultados algunos hasta que el momento en que Harry apareció Zorks decidió seducirlo ,aprender más de él e intentar convertirle en su propio sirviente sexual ya que ella amaba muchísimo a Zetter pero Zetter solo amo a una mujer y esa seria Ginerva Weasleve ,entonces Zorks cumplió su objetivo y sedujo a Harry lo cual termino que Nymphadora Zorks terminara embarazada de Harry pero entonces ocurrió el gran ataque al desierto de Zetter y Zorks planeo algo macabro para Harry. En la víspera de la batalla Zorks mostro sus verdaderos colores a Harry afirmándole que no le amaba y que para demostrar cuanto odio le tenía, ella misma había destruido al hijo que estaba creciendo en ella a lo cual dejo en shock y en el horror Harry, si no fuera por Pansy darkison Harry hubiera muerto e incluso Pansy peleo contra Zorks con muchísima brutalidad hasta que logro solo arrancarle un ojo, un ojo que eventualmente Harry usaría como arma de vigilancia y otros usos. Y así, Harry finalmente derroto a Zetter pero su contraparte de alguna manera dejo su huella en el mundo.**

**Ante su renuencia y asco por sí mismo en estar cerca de Nymphadora Tonks, la de su propio universo, Harry comenzó a tratarla hostilmente e incómodamente hasta que en una colisión entre los dos Harry exploto y termino llorando en los brazos de la contraparte de la mujer que el odio y amo por igual. Voldermot comenzó a lanzar ataques que eran repelidos por Harry mientras el sirviente de Zetter comenzaba a reunir los materiales para revivir a su maestro. Dumbledore trata de hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry sobre el asunto pero sin resultado alguno hasta que culmina con Harry separándose de los de la orden del fénix. Y entonces cuando Voldermot estaba en un enfrentamiento contra Dumbledore, el sirviente de Zetter surge teniendo a su mano para sorpresa de Dumbledore y Voldermot, tres Horrocruxes del ultimo y el anillo de la resurrección, usando sus poderes, el sirviente que resulto ser para shock de muchísimo como la que se pensaba en Edolas la muerta Nymphadora Zorks, ella logro revivir al temible Zetter solo que el posee energía magia interna haciéndole muchísimo más peligroso. La brutalidad de Zetter era legendaria logrando decapitar a más de treinta persona mágicas en un solo instante e inundar toda gran Bretaña en agua usando sus poderes magnéticos para cambiar los polos magnéticos mágicos del mar. Harry entonces decide hacer frente a su contraparte maligna y se descubriría más de la vida de Zetter. En medio de batallas, situaciones y lágrimas, Harry y Tonks logran traer ayuda del mundo santo, Earthland en la cual otra contraparte de ese mundo de Harry Potter que posee el poder de alterar la realidad logro desterrar al vacío de las dimensiones a Voldermot y a Zetter derrotándoles para siempre. Harry y Tonks entonces son invitados a ir a vivir a Earthland y junto a todos los magos del mundo excepto los malignos fueron enviados a vivir en ese mundo dejando atrás al mundo que estaba destinando a la destrucción, el mundo de Harry. **

**Como ven, yo pienso en futuro en todos mis fics, ya tenía planeado muchas cosas pero como dije, por varias razones no se pudo, como tal las explicaciones de los fracasos corregidos del héroe ya fue explicado, la de Zetter world sería el avance de las situaciones en el fic y la confusión con el asunto de las dimensiones alternativas. En fin, discúlpame por no seguir estas historias, para los interesados, ahí está la idea. Como sea. Bien, les mando saludos a todos y sigan leyendo mis historias. Les agradece…**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
